


Hurry, We're Wasting Night Light

by SharpieKlepto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Blood and Gore, Demons, Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieKlepto/pseuds/SharpieKlepto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids as demon hunters, the trolls as demons</p><p>John Egbert can admit that he did more than converse with the enemy.</p><p>Jade Harley is trying to hide her crush on the new recruit</p><p>Dave Strider is on a mission to stop more people from dying</p><p>And Rose is trying to keep everyone together, with no avail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're On

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 10/26- THIS FIC IS STILL ACTIVE I WAS JUST JAM PACKED WITH SCHOOL WORK. Now that my seasons over I'm going to start working towards finishing this.
> 
> This au is because I felt really inspired because of all that goddamn fanart i searched.
> 
> It started out as a drabble but then I made a plot
> 
> Alpha kids only mentioned because most demonstuck fics I read let DirkJake have all the sexy demon fun.
> 
> Also, this fic is a nightmare when it comes to present test past tense since I am idiot and can't get it right, if you see any tense mistakes, feel free to let me know :)
> 
> Chapter 6 is the nsfw scene so skip there if thats all you care about

Humid spring air hung like stars in the night. The city alleyway was completly silent, despite the echoes of human screams, and the present noise of flesh ripping. A man leaned over the corpse of its victim, ripping chunks of meat from their neck. Hands covered in blood, its face began convulsing into a different form. It’s teeth became sharper, eyes becoming black, ears becoming longer, pointier. His attention completly invested in his meal, he didn’t even notice the footsteps behind him.

Your name is Jade Harley, and you’ve had enough with watching this gross clown eat a corpse.

“Having a snack, Makara?” You said behind him. The creatures head snapped up upon hearing you. Your dark muscular arms were placed around a shotgun pointed at its head. He quickly retracted its fangs. Stepping into the light of the alleyway, you took note of its makeup- covered face, in a weak attempt to resemble a clown. You knew this was the one you were looking for.

“Gamzee Makara, you’re looking at multiple charges of murder, you may want to come with me,” your green eyes behind round rimmed glasses stared holes into him, “you’re under arrest, sort of.”

“On account of motherfucking what?” he stuttered out.

“I literally just saw you eat a corpse.”

“Nah man, I ain’t killing anyone.”

“But you’re eating them, which is still illegal.” You placed your finger over the trigger.

“You know that won’t affect me,” it scowled, “I’ll be up and doing my fuckin business in no time after you shoot me.”

“No, I didn’t come here prepared enough, I’ll admit,” you began to lower the shotgun, “however, if I shoot you, it knocks you out for an twenty minutes, then summons your lusus. That’s the plan.” You didn’t give him a moment to respond before pulling the trigger. Gamzee was out before he hit the ground.

 

“Alright guys, come out,” you called out to the darkness. Three figures leaped out of the  surrounding garbage cans. You hoisted your shotgun onto your shoulders.

“That’s how it’s done guys,” you boasted.

“That was way too intense, Jade,” the tallest said, “I mean, come on, we’re hunting demons, at least mutter something badass.”

“Please, Dave, dramatic one-liners are your job,” you smacked him on the arm, “and Rose, take note on my aim.”

“Jade, we’ve been hunting with you for months now, is this teaching charade actually necessary?” a slim, blonde girl with black lips and a plump body said.

“I’ve been hunting since before you had your first kiss, of course it is,” you turned to the other boy, “John, you’re doing great already, so keep it up.”

“Great to hear,” the dark-skinned boy with bright blue eyes gave you a thumbs up.

“However, I’m going to save the big praise for after we defeat the lusus,” you began loading your shotgun, “We aren’t leaving till it’s dead, you hear?”

“Whoever kills it gets to choose dinner,” Dave said.

“You’re on,” You aimed your shotgun at the alleyway entrance, and the others take their proper formation around the unconscious demon. The four of you laid in wait for the beast.

 

As expected, a shadow intruded into the alleyway, and slowly began taking shape in the form of smoke. It curled into identical curvy horns on each side of its head, and its eyes burst holes through its form. It’s body was not quite solid yet, with the exception of the royal purple gem in the dead center of its head.

“You know what to do, guys,” you whisper, “so do it.”

Dave whipped out his sword as fast as possible, as did John with his hammer.

You took your proper position and fired at the shadowbeasts’ chest. The bullet passed right through, doing minimal damage to it. The goat let out a small cry, mainly of agitation, and dove straight for you.

John smashed his hammer straight into its face milliseconds before it hit you, damaging the crystal and smashing the goat-lusi to the ground.

Dave barrelled through its neck with his sword twice, slicing a mass of its body off, which became solid as soon as it separated from the body. The chunk of cut flesh fell to the ground in a bloody, purple mess. It screeched in pain this time, and smashed its head into the alley wall in the moment of confusion.  

Rose took the opportunity of distraction almost instantly. She shot a beam of light out of her needles and into the demons gem, causing it to crack open. Rose continued to mumble incoherent words, commanding the light beams to strike. The crystal was mere dust by the time she stopped.

Only screams were heard. The monster began dissolving, until nothing was left but the broken shell of its gem.

 

“Well, that’s that.” Rose put the gems ashes into a bag, “I can probably sell this for a decent amount of money, too.”

“Good job Rose, silver lining,” John smiled. You clapped and hopped in the air.

“You guys did amazing!” You tossed your hair over your shoulder, “Now, let’s get rid of this clown douche and call it a night.”

“We aren’t killing him yet, right?” John nudged the clown with his hammer, still nervous if he was going to wake up or not.

“Nah, he’s wanted by three different hunter groups.”

“On account of?”

“Vengeance,” you shrugged, “can’t blame them really, his entire family has more human blood on their hands than I do demon blood. A while ago, his dad murdered a bunch of other demons, so they pretty much hate him too.”

“Don’t demons usually kill other demons?” John asked.

“Nah, demons are in their own little group, and kinda have trust in each other.” Dave laughed, “Pretty ironic, since that’s what we are too.”

You took Gamzees arms, and allowed Rose to grab his legs.

“Hey, Rose, how’s your sister doing?” John asked.

“Roxy? She’s investigating a possible werewolf case with your sister.” Rose said.

“How to they find ‘possible cases’ anyway? Do they just look up ‘weird shit’ on google?” Dave said, using air quotes.

“Probably, they check out cases that appear on the database as ‘viable’, it’s kinda their job, like how ours is kicking royal ass in this part of the city.” Rose informed him.

“Yeah, that’s cool, but your sister’s pretty hot, so I thought it’d be cool if she stopped in the city.” John shrugged.

“Oooh, John’s getting too excited.” Dave jeered.

“Oh shut up, Dave.” John shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

 

Eventually, after carrying the passed out clown for a few blocks, you ended up in front of a rusting warehouse door. Nobody seemed to stop you and ask why you were dragging some guy around the city. If they did, you probably would have said he was a passed out drunk, since he looked like one.

You demand Dave to open the rusting door.

It slid up with ease, revealing an arsenal of shotguns, water bottles, old furniture, pistols, stored food, crucifixes, and other basic necessities.

John ripped the moldy carpet off the floor to reveal a devils trap the four of you drew the minute they bought the storage square. Dave picked up a chair with extra pentagrams etched onto the seat, and sat it in the center.

You carefully placed the still passed out demon into the chair, tying his hands and feet to it to prevent any escapes.

“You guys want to get some burgers?" Rose said, "I get to choose dinner, according to Dave."

"Hell yeah!" John said in agreement. You sighed, remembering that last time you all went for burger run. It ended with two sick stomachs, and tantrums over which burger had pickles or not. Also, a lot of money.

“Hey guys, wait up!” you said as they walked ahead, leaving you to lock the warehouse door, “Don’t you dare get burgers without me!”

 

The four of you sat in a booth together. Being the only customers there, it seemed pointless to keep your voices down. Dave started loudly boasting about how he technically killed it, while Rose just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Eventually, the burgers came, and silence falls around you all as you dig in.

You finished first, and belched as loud as possible.

“Real classy, Harley.” Dave said lightly.

“It got you quiet though,” you didn’t smile, not with the news that you have to share.

“Listen guys, I was hearing some stuff from hunters earlier today.”

“Stuff?” John tilted his head.

“Yeah,” you took a deep breath, “I heard that Jack Noir is in town. Some hunters have already ditched town because of him being here. They’re terrified, and rightfully so.”

You allowed this information sink in to all of them. The three of them all had history with Noir.

When they were 13, he killed Johns father, Dave’s brother, and Rose’s mother.

And now, that murderer was here, in their city.


	2. Pick up Girls, But Don't Let Them Eat You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave is a pimp wingman that doesn't let his bros get eaten by crazy spider girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with 50% more trolls!
> 
> I honestly have no damn clue why I implied Johndave, heat of the moment during writing I guess?  
> Like seriously I don't even ship that.
> 
> Whatever.  
> (Yes, nepeta is a drug dealer. Is that the best idea I've ever gotten from another fic? Probably.)

 

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and your dreams fucking suck.

You were standing on a mound of sand, surrounded by the three people you cared the most about.

Jade, Dave, and John had formed a circle around you, linking hands together. Their faces began changing into grotesque mutilations of their human forms, teeth springing out of their lower lips and eyes turning shades of yellow.

You felt your feet begin to sink into the sand, and panic rose up you body. Your arms flailed out, struggling to grab onto the arms of the others, but they reached out no hands to help. They watched with stoic faces, waiting for you to die. The sand flooded into your nose and mouth, preventing you from any form of breathing. Your friends only watched, enjoying your struggle.

 

You burst from your bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavy. The clock read as four in the morning in neon green numbers. You groaned at the time and stepped out of bed, going into the bathroom to wash your face.

This wasn’t the first nightmare you’ve had, the first was last week, and you’ve been having them every night since then. You downed a few sleeping pills, in small hopes that it would guarantee no more dreams. Trying not to wake anybody up, you snuck back into your bedroom, hitting the pillow hard.

All the dreams so far involved your friends watching your die in various ways, whether it be tortured, stabbed, or in this case, drowned (in sand, apparently). You didn’t know what any of this means, and at the moment, you didn’t  care.

 

The next morning was a Saturday, and you ended up waking at ten. Hearing yelling coming from the living room/kitchen, you decided to finally get up.

“What the hell do you mean you didn’t get apple juice?”

“Dave, can you repeat the rules of grocery shopping to me?” Jade snapped, a hand placed on her hip. Dave looked down and mumbled something about shopping lists.

“I didn’t hear you...” Jade sang.

“I said if its not on the list, you don't buy it.”

“Atta boy.” Jade slapped his ass, directing him to the bags she brought in.

“Now go over there and unload the shit I bought.”

“Fine, your majesty.” He said, and sulked to the corner of the kitchen.

You walked over to the coffee machine, lightly waving to Jade. John laid on the couch, flipping through channels, not saying anything. You sat next to him.

“Anything interesting?”

“Not really. Jade bought up the newspaper, so you can look at that if you want.” He shrugged.

Predictably, the phone began ringing. Jade picked it up, not even letting it ring twice.

“Yeah?” She listened to the voice on the other line, “Okie doke.” Her smile fell and she appeared to be scowling, “Yeah, that’s definitely a problem.” She grumbled, “Sure, we’ll be there in about an hour.” She smashed the phone into the stand.

“Guys, we got a case!” She hollered optimistically, “Some demon guy called Captor!” She hopped off the chair and put her hands on her hips, “Rose, come with me and we’ll talk to the client.” She spun and faced Dave, “You boys are going to go and research a guy called Eridan Ampora.”

“By research, you mean...”

“Go to the Veil, interview a few people, and ask them what they know about him.”

“I hate the Veil...” John whined.

“Suck it up, nerd.” Jade snapped back.

“What did he do anyway?” You asked.

“Kidnapped our clients girlfriend, Feferi Peixies.”

“Why, exactly, are we accepting a demon as a client?” John asked.

“Because he’s paying us to kill another demon. Also, basic morals.” Jade lightly pet John’s head, “Obviously.” John decided not to argue with her in the subject of moral ambiguity.

“Rose, get out of those Harry Potter pajamas and come with me!” You smiled and gladly did so immediately. You ripped off your tacky pajamas, and put on a dress.

Once the two of you were dressed in appropriate spring wear, you left the apartment, leaving the two boys to their ‘responsibilities’.

 

Your name is John Egbert and the last thing you wanted to do today was track down some stupid demon. It was you day off, and you just wanted to play some games.

“Do you actually want to go and research this guy?” You asked.

“Not really.” Dave shrugged, “I wish I had, like, time powers, so I could literally procrastinate looking for a douchey demon all I want, and then, when I feel like it, I can travel back in time to when Rose actually told us to do it.”

“You would literally be the worst time traveler ever.”

“I would not.”

“Would so. You should give the time powers to me, and I’d travel back in time and stop like... Hitler from being born or some noble shit like that.”

“Yeah, whatever, Mr. Noble. You’d probably go back in time to bang the young Marilyn Monroe or something.”

“Maybe I’d go back in time to bang the younger version of you.”

“You don’t have to go back in time to do that, John.” He smirked. You really hated it when he smirked, and was smug. Which, by the way, was all the damn time.

“Shut up.” You slapped his arm, “That was like, one time.”

“Sure, Egbert.” Dave rolled his eyes behind his aviators.

“Sadly for both of us, we don't have time powers,” you said, “I guess we should go look for that Eridan guy.”

 

You and Dave both didn’t like The Veil, but you also both knew that it was the only place where you could possibly find any information.

For a Saturday afternoon, there weren’t too many people, only who you assumed were regulars or the demons who actually lived there.

It was pretty obvious to tell which demons were which. The one in a wheelchair with the mohawk, furry ears, and large canines? Totally a werewolf. The elegant, fanged girl in the jade-colored skirt? Vampire. The bartender with catlike eyes, long and pointed ears, claws, and every teeth sharpened? Just your run-of-the-mill demon.

You know the two bartenders, as a matter of fact. Despite being demons and all, they were very reliable information-wise.

“Hey, Dave, didn’t you date one of them?” You pointed at the bartenders.

“Who, the cat girl?”

“No man, the tall one.”

“Aradia? Oh yeah. That was an awkward relationship. She was like ‘Woah! You’re a hunter!’ and I’m like ‘Woah! You’re a demon!’ and we kinda just drifted away after that.”

“You think we should ask her about this guy?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s not like I tried to kill her or anything. I did that with a guy before actually. He had some bloodlust issues, and kinks. Didn’t work out at all.”

“Riddle me this, why don’t I have any dating experience?”

“Because you’re a total dork.” Dave said, “There’s actually a ton of hot demon gals that go here. After we get some leads on this Eridan guy, we’ll get you some experience.”

“Dude, I’m not gonna date a demon!”

“Why not?”

“A guy’s gotta have standards, unless they’re a Strider.”

“I didn’t say that you have to date one.” Dave sighed, “Oh my sweet, innocent, John. Mister no-swearing-virgin-man who doesn’t understand the concept of a one night stand...”

“Shut your fucking mouth.” You casually flipped him off. Dave laughed.

“What would you even do if you got an actual steady girlfriend? Take her to a movie? Latest Mcconaughey flick?”

“Hell yeah I would.” you said, “Mcconaughey rules, end of story, shut your mouth.”

“Yeah, okay, let’s just talk to Aradia already,” he walked up to the bar.

“Dave?” The girl was very well-built, with dark skin and long wavy hair that glowed under the bar lights. You clearly see why Dave liked her. Any girl that can pull off that kind of red lipstick was deemed a badass in your eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“We’re looking for someone,” Dave leaned against the counter, "Have you happened to meet a guy called Eridan Ampora?"

"Yeah, what do you need from him?"

"His captive, mainly." Dave said, "a guy called Captor dropped us a call earlier and told us to find a girl named Feferi."

"Ugh... I know all three of them. The two been arguing over Feferi for ages, even though she clearly only wanted to be friends with Eridan. Some guys just can't take a hint. Dammit, I knew I should have auspiced between them when I had the chance..." Dave didn't know what auspice meant, and frankly, didn't care.

"Any idea where he lives?" you asked. Aradia nodded and scribbled something on a post-it note.

"But seriously, be careful when it comes to Eridan. " she said, "He's kind of infamous when it comes to murder. "

"So am I, babe." Dave winked and took the post-it. He spun around and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Alright, lets get you a girl." He said, "Hey, AA, how many girls here are single?"

"Well, to start, there's me." Aradia gave a cheeky grin.

"I'm asking for John." Dave mumbled.

"Sure you are." Aradia waggled her eyebrows at you, then scanned the bars inhabitants.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Nepeta here's free." She mentioned towards the blonde bartender wearing a blue cat hat.

"Hell no." The cat demon said in a saddened tone, "He wouldn't stand for a human."

"She has a bodyguard." Aradia whispered, "And he's racist and totally against cross-species couples. Not advisable."

"Nothing personal!" Nepeta gave an apologetic look, "But every dealer needs her guard."

"It's fine." you looked at the rest of the demons in the bar, "Who else is single here?" you mentioned towards the dark-skinned vampire who was talking to the werewolf in the wheelchair.

“No way, you are so not Kanaya’s type.” Aradia made a cut-throat motion with her hand.

“Human?”

“Male.” She said.

“Pan until proven otherwise, John. Geez, have I taught you nothing?” Dave threw his hands in the air.

"Well, I know Terezi hooked up with Vriska at one point." Aradia pointed to the two girls at the pool table, one with long hair and a smile full of sharp teeth and blue lipstick, and the other with white eyes and red sunglasses, "I'm not sure if they went any further than that though. Pretty sure they're both bi and single. Terezi's pretty chill. But be careful around the Serket girl."

"What's her deal?" you asked, raising your eyebrows at the girl testing her luck by leaning over the pool table, preparing her arm to fire.

"She had a thing with Tavros, the werewolf over there," Aradia mentioned towards the paralyzed werewolf watching their game, "but they broke it off for reasons I'd rather not discuss." Aradia cringed, "Anyway, shes a total psycho...."

Aradia’s voice becomes monotone to you, as you’re busy watching Vriskas every move.

She gracefully pulled back from the pool table, carefully analyzing her next move before handing it off to the other girl.

She whispered something into her ear before she starts walking over to you.

"Yo, I'm gonna be right around the corner if you need me, alright? Scream if you're getting brutally ripped apart." Dave whispered, sneaking over to the other side of the bar.

"That won't happen. We banned feeding or turning others in this bar. Its bad publicity." Nepeta said.

"Oh geez, another customer." Aradia says lamely, rushing to get away from the approaching girl.

Vriska finally arrived next to you, leaning against the bar with her arm.

"I haven't seen you around here before." She observed, "I can smell it. You're human, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah." You scolded yourself for stuttering. You are twenty two fucking years old. How dare you trip over your words.

"Sweet. Human boys are always tastier. Human girls, not so much. Its the other way around with demons, you know?"

"Well, I never got to try it out with a demon girl, so I couldn't say." You managed to say. Nailed it.

"Really? Aww dude, you are so missing out." Vriska flipped her hair out of her face, revealing tattoos on her chest of pirate ships and spiders. You glimpsed Dave on the other side of the bar, giving a subtle thumbs up.

"Sooo... you were staring at me just now." Vriska said, "Any reason for that?"

"Uh... I just thought your tattoos were sweet." You said weakly.

"Right? I mean, look at this stuff!" Vriska took off her grey jacket all too eagerly, revealing an arm sleeve that went up to her shoulder, "This shit cost a fortune! But it was totally worth it." Dave gave you a smirk that you almost miss. You traced her arm with your fingers, looking at each detail. Tattoos always fascinated you, as the only one you have is a pentagram to avoid possession.

"You have a lot of spiders on here." You said.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." Vriska said with a flourish.

"Haha, spiders are pretty gross."

"Fuck you!" She said with a laugh, "Hey, that guy looking at you over there isn't your boyfriend, is it?" She mentioned toward Dave, who was still staring at you, embarrassingly enough.

"Dave? Fuck no. Hes my bro, making sure I don't like, get killed or something." You rolled your eyes.

"Do you not trust me or something?"

"Well, it's nothing against you, he's just looking out for me."

"That's cool." She said, "it's the same thing with me and my friend over there." She waved to the girl at the pool table, who doesn’t wave back, or even acknowledge her at all, "She's pretty cool, and amazing in bed."

"Same with Dave. We never really did anything, so he really wouldn't care if I got together with somebody else."

"Somebody being... me?" Vriska raised an eyebrow and oh fuck, her eyes were glowing. The more she spoke, the more you could feel your heart pressing inside your chest. Whether you were nervous or horny, you couldn’t tell.

“Where do you live?" You blurted out, avoiding the question.

"I literally live right above the bar, I own this place." She smiled, "So, you wanna go up there?"

"Oh god yes." You said instantly, and Vriska whisked you upstairs so fast that the only thing you were able to see was Dave mouthing "nice job" to you.

 

You bounced up the stairs and were at the door in seconds.

"Do you run this place?"

"Pretty much. I manage the drinks that come in. Tavros is a total sissy when it comes to alcohol, and Terezi is... Terezi. She’d only import the drinks that taste good."

"Who is she anyway?" You asked, butterflies churning in your stomach as she fiddled with the lock.

"Not the point!" Vriska opened the door out wide, "I want to know about you, because I don't even know your name." You wanted to scream at yourself. This girl had already let you into her house and you haven’t even introduced yourself.

"I'm John," you said, "Egbert."

"Well, I'm Serket, Vriska Serket." she smiled and lead you inside.

The apartment was cozy, to say the least. There were two bedrooms, stairs to another room, and a couch with a tv in front of it. All in all, not too different from your apartment.

"Welcome... to my home!" Vriska waved her arms out in front of her in a sassy flourish, "Too cool to possibly imagine!"

"Haha, I guess it is pretty nice, especially for something above a ba-mPHH" You didn’t even get time to finish your boring and stupid sentence before Vriska was on you, pressing her lips to yours and securing her hands firmly on your waist. You lightly pushed her against the wall, returning the favor by pushing your hands into her hair and feeling her pointed, demon ears. The realization that you were literally kissing the enemy hit you like a rocketball, and you stopped for a second and pulled away.

"Hey, can we agree on something?" You whispered.

"Sure." Vriska said, her lipstick smeared. You don’t want to know how much is on your face.

"No biting."

"So I don't bite you, but you can bite me,  right?" Vriska questioned.

"Yup."

"You know, I think you did this just so you could bite me..." Vriska retracted her fangs anyway, "not like I'm complaining." and you’re back at it again, pushing your bodies into each other until you had made a decent way up Vriska's shirt with your hand, feeling her soft, dark skin under your fingertips. Slightly nudging your way under her bra, you both stop so you could get a decent grab on her breast. She led your hand up while smiling. You continue with twice as much determination, squeezing her breast until she starts to tense up and melt in your arms. In response to that, her hand that wasn’t pulling your face closer began making its way into his jeans.

Someone knocked at the door, making you both spring away in fear.

"Yo, Egderp, you getting laid in there." Dave called from the door.

"God dammit Dave." you mumbled under your breath, hand still on Vriskas’ breast, "What do you want?" you shouted.

"Just making sure your virginity and humanity is still intact!" he yelled reassuringly. You wanted to melt onto the floor in pure embarrassment.

"Dave, I'm fine. Go flirt with the bartender or something."

"You got it." Daves' footsteps were heard retreating, and he was gone.

"I am so sorry for that total moron," you groaned, "uh... where were we?"

"Right about..." Vriska unbuttoned your jeans, "here." She gracefully slid to her knees.

 

 


	3. A Stellar Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No action here, sadly. Suspense and tension, more than anything.
> 
> I like to call these chapters "irons in the fire" chapters. Its setting everything up for the good stuff >:]

Your name is Jade Harley, and you’re finally enjoying the nice weather.

Rose and you were used to days of work and nights of hunting. You had made sure that the four of you had off days for Saturday. You ended up with you as a homeless shelter worker, Dave as a radio host, Rose working at a bookstore, and John working for a theatre company. It wasn’t easy, but you made sure they all manage to pay the rent. And not make too much noise. And not let any neighbors spot their commonly carried pistols. Or allow the neighbors to hear about what they really did in their free time.

Yeah, that definitely wasn’t easy.

Because of the Saturday afternoon, you finally had an opportunity to chill when walking to a clients house. He lived in a less wealthy part of the city, where you and Rose both knew many demons lived. The Captors, Maryams, Vantases, and the Piexies were the four demon families the four of you collectively trust. Obviously, if one of them acted out of order and kills any humans, you’d put them down, as was your job. But, for demons, they were reliable.

“You’ve worked with Captor before, I assume?” Rose asked. She was wearing a short black dress with a cthulhu stitched to the back. You had advised her against the dress, but Rose, as usual, disregarded her opinion. You can now admit that it made her look beautiful.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve met him through Karkat, but I’ve never spoken to him one-on-one. He’s a bit crabby, from what I’ve seen.” Karkat and him had lived as room mates for the past year, as far as you knew. Karkat and you had been enemies for a while, with you accidently suspecting him of a number of murders that weren’t actually his fault (hey, amateurs mistake).

“I’m pretty sure Karkat and I are still in that weird love-hate thing,” you sighed, “I’m still not sure how that works. Honestly, you think the whole concept of demon romance is weird as hell.”

“Oh, kismesis?” Rose looked to you, “Well, you see, it’s represented by the spade, and due to the spades color in a classic playing deck, is called the ashen quadrant...” Rose then went off into a rant about demon romance.

You don’t want to upset her, and stayed quiet until she finished. The only thing you were actually paying attention was Rose’s black lips and short bobbing hair (you just  wanted those black lips all over her... god dammit Jade).

It’s not like it was anything new to you that Rose was hot. It was only recently that you realized that that was a full-fledged crush. However, you also realize that Rose is probably straight, and would have no interest in you anyway. Seriously, you thought, why would an elegant lady like Rose want to be with an overly muscled girl like me? Wait, she’s looking at me. Shit.

“Does that make sense?” Rose finished explaining black romance, and looked at you with an eyebrow quirked. Shit, think, think, don’t say something stupid.

“Uh... yeah. Totally makes sense,” you smiled and give a buck-toothed grin.

“Were you listening to me?” Rose said it as a statement.

“...not really.” You looked down at your shoes.

“Well, we’re here anyway.” She stopped in front of the house number you knew well.

You rang the doorbell, opened by a tall young man with a spiked bowl-cut and different colored eyes, one red and the other blue.

“What.” He spat out. His fangs stood out in a slight overbite, giving him a huge lisp.

“We’re here because you  called us about Feferi.” Rose said. He raised his eyebrows and widened the door.

“I’m Sollux. Come in.” He said, his fangs turning his ‘s’ to a ‘th’.

 

The three of you sat around his kitchen table in an awkward silence.

“So...when exactly did you last see your girlfriend?” Rose inquired.

“Two days ago, when we were hanging out here.” He mentioned to the couch, “She got a call from mister asshole-fish.”

“Any idea what he said?” You asked.

“Nope. She was really upset by it though, and she left in a hurry, and told me that Eridan told her to meet her. I’ve called her a few times since then, but she hasn’t answered.”

“Did you offer to help her?”

“Yeah, she said she had to face it by herself though.” He lowered his face into his hands, “He’s a douchebag, and really dangerous. I could have taken him myself, and none of this would have happened.”

“Hey, this isn’t your fault.” you scootched your seat next to him, and give him a half-assed hug, “I’m sure she’s fine.”

“I know, he loves her too much to actually hurt her,” he sighed, “but seriously, I’d pay you if you manage to get her back.”

“How much?” Rose asked.

“How about we discuss the damn prices after you get my girlfriend back?” he said back. You sincerely hoped this won’t turn into a sass-war of sorts. You won’t get anything done, and Rose would win.

“Fair enough.” Rose leaned back in her chair, “Now tell us about Eridan. His common haunts, his address possibly, maybe even where he used to live....”

 

Rose got cut off by the slamming door. Another demon stumbled through, wearing a t-shirt with a crab printed on it. You recognized him as Karkat instantly. His fangs were pointed, but less sharp than Solluxs’. His black hair fell in one huge mop on his head, sticking out in no way that made sense. Dark shadows lay under his eyes, and his copper skin was a vast difference from Sollux’s pale complexion.

“Yo, work sucked.” He growled, and he stopped when he saw the two of you sitting at the table, “What the fuck are these guys doing here.”

“Hey, Karkat!” you said. He nodded his head at you in a subtle ‘sup’.

“Sollux, tell me you didn’t hire these two to find Feferi,” he shouted.

“You know Eridans’ reputation, she could fucking die!”

“God dammit Sollux,” He clenched his fists into his hair, “how much do you think this is even going to cost us?”

“Depends if they get her or not,” Sollux mumbled.

“I told you, you’re overreacting!” Karkat yelled, “I swear to god, this happened when you dated Aradia too! You’re so freaking paranoid that your girl is going to die, and why?”

“Well, it might be because I accidently turned Aradia, okay?” Sollux retorted, accidently coursing blue-and-red electricity through the table. Rose and you both dove off the chairs and hit the ground to avoid getting shocked.

“Hey!” You shouted, making them both stare at you.

“How about this, if we find Feferi and it turns out she wasn’t kidnapped, we’ll charge nothing. If she has been kidnapped, and we get her back, we’ll charge, got it?” Sollux nodded. Karkat scowled at Sollux and shook his head reluctantly.

“Do we have a deal?” you asked. The two demons nodded.

“Well, all that shit aside, Jade Harley, how you doing? Is your family life good?” Karkat asked you, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m doing fantastic,” you replied. This is exactly what you meant by him being bad-spirited towards you, “Hey, have you heard anything about Jack Noir being in town?”

“Wait Jack NOIR is in town? As in, THE Jack Noir? The genocidal one?” Karkat said in disbelief.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Rose mumbled, “you haven’t heard?”

“Jesus TITS. Why the weed-blazing, dick-shitting fuck is he here?”

“Why are you asking me?” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Tons of hunters have already ditched town because of it,” you mumbled, “everyone just wants to get out of his way so they don’t end up dead.”

“Yeah, Sollux, we’re so outta here tomorrow,” Karkat said.

“Nope, we’re waiting for these guys to get Feferi back,” he said, his arms crossed and eyes squinting at Karkat still, “Or did you forget after those three minutes?”

“No!” Karkat raged, “I just think it’s a decent idea to get out of the way of Jack.” he said, all anger gone from his voice.

“Yeah yeah, after Feferi comes back, we can all blow town together. Maybe you can even get your special girlfriend.” Sollux said.

“Terezi’s not my girlfriend...” Karkat mumbled.

“Well, we made a deal, should we leave?” Rose asked.

“Yeah, here’s some information on Eridan...” Sollux scribbled down a few notes in dark yellow ink, “and my number for any updates.”

“Thanks!” you took the paper and flashed a smile at him. Rose and you both bid your goodbyes and took your leave.

 

 


	4. Showdown in the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid stupid Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me for trying to write in present tense. I wrote this entire chapter in past tense by mistake and I don't feel like fixing it.

Your name is Dave Strider, and your stupid friend had finally come downstairs after his time with the demon girl. You knew exactly why he was walking the way he is, John got farther than second base with that girl. Thank god too, last time he tried to hook up with a girl he could barely say that she was beautiful. You took another shot and tried not to smile at Egbert when he walked over. Obviously, Striders don’t smile, but you couldn’t help but feel a little proud of him.

“So...?” You gestured to him, prompting for details.

“You interrupted as soon as we went too far and we ended up snuggling, Dave. Snuggling.” He retorted. As someone that did it for a living, you could tell that he was lying.

“I can’t help but feel that you’re lying to me.” You took a quick peek at this ‘Vriska’ girl, only to see her hair tousled, her makeup smeared, and her clothes disheveled.

“I’d bet there’s solid blue lipstick stains on more places than your face.”

‘Ohmygodshutup. Not in front of the people that can hear things,” he stared at Nepeta, who gave him a eyebrow waggle when he glanced in her direction. You patted him on the back.

“Lets go home and visit this Ampora guys house, kay?” John changed the subject.

“What? No way man, I’m getting you something to drink, no question,” you hit to table to summon Aradia again.

The bell on top of the door jingled, and naturally, you turned to see who entered. It was your goddamn right to see who was up and intruding on the place, right? Gotta make sure Mr.Noir Jackass wasn’t snooping around and doing his thing. His thing being murder, that is.

The guy who walked in is really nothing extraordinary. His blonde hair streaked with purple was slicked back, and he wore thick-framed glasses. Fucking hipster. Who wore giant blue scarves in the middle of spring? Total douchebags, that’s who. You stopped staring at him and turned back to John, who, in your moment of distraction, had went back to trying to find Vriska. Sissy.

“Dave...” Aradia started slapping your arm rapidly, “Dave.”

“What?” You turned to face her. She pointed to the guy and whispered, ‘that’s Eridan’. You mouthed ‘oh’ and took out your phone. She went to him to keep him busy. You punched in Rose’s number and absconded to the bathroom to talk to her.

“Hello?” her smartass voice rang through the phone.

“You’ll never guess who just showed up in The Veil,” you whispered.

“Why on earth were you there?”

“Hey, you wanted us to find information. Anyway, that Eridan guy is here, right now.”

“Are you really expecting me to believe that your luck is just that good that you coincidentally ran into our target minutes after we were assigned this case?”

“Yup. So get your asses over here and we’ll can this douchebag.”

“You got it.”

The moment you walked out, you almost bumped right into Nepeta.

“Woah, Dave,” she said.

“Woah, me,” you replied.

“Look, I wanted to tell you something,” she whispered, “it’s in your best interest to fight him right now.”

“Why? Your bar will get totally fucked up with black blood everywhere.”

“Two words, mr.shades. Kanaya. Maryam.”

“Who?” The name sounded familiar to you.

“The vampire over there,” she mentioned towards the slender-figured girl sitting at a table next to the paralyzed werewolf. You did remember her, she was a close ally of hunters, despite her nasty blood-drinking habits. You thought of it as putting people on an inside job. You also believe that people shouldn’t be judged on their species, but you wouldn’t say that aloud. Cool kids don’t get preachy.

“Why am I going to depend on her?”

“She’s supurr dangerous, as is her entire family. Plus, she has personal history with Eridan. Once, Sollux, Feferi, Kanaya and him got into a fight. Feferi ended up shot, Kanaya got turned, and Sollux was knocked out. So yeah, she has a bit of a grudge.”

“And your boss is completly okay with us trashing the place?”

“Our boss is the one over there, and shes a little to excited about carnage, if you ask me,” she mentioned towards Vriska, “Anyway, go kick his ass right now,” she flicked her sharp nails in Eridans direction, “Off you go!” You looked at the unsuspecting demon with disdain for a second, and then left to find John. He was sitting alone at the bar, since Vriska had left to talk to someone else.

“Hey, you know how we were going to capture Ampora right now?”

“Yeah, so we could find out where Feferi is, obviously.”

“Okay, Nepeta just said if we fight him now, that vampire girl over there is going to kill him.”

“Well, that’s not good, is it.” You shook your head.

“So, Jade and Rose should be called off, right?”

“Nah, we’ll capture him right now,” the two of you turned around, only to groan out of frustration.

Kanaya was next to Eridan, speaking to him. Judging by her face, she sure as hell wasn’t happy.

“Shit,” John grumbled, “now what.”

“We wait for Jade and Rose, obviously,” you said.

Minutes passed, and Kanaya eventually moved away from him, still staring daggers..

“Okay...” John mumbled, “We need to plan the next few moves with precision, if we mess this up, our target could be killed. Our carefully plotted actions will...”

John was interrupted by the front door being kicked down. Jade walked through, her shotgun in hand, pointed to the ground, and Rose in tow.

“Eridan Ampora, put your hands in the goddamn air!” Jade shouted.

“Well, shit.” John mumbled. Eridan looked up from his drink.

“What the hell?” he said, stuttering over his w’s.

“We know you kidnapped Feferi Peixes,” Rose said, “If you think you could make an attempt at her life without us hearing about it, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“I didn’t do anything, piss off,” he swiveled around on his chair and continued drinking.

“Hey!” Jade smashed her fist on the bar, “I said you were being accused of something. Answer!” John and you approached them in seconds, crossing your arms in intimidation.

“Hey, I needed her to give me some information a few days ago, that’s it.”

“What information would that be, then?” Rose demanded.

“That’s none of your business, now is it.”

“Actually, it is,” Jade countered, “We could kill you right now if we wanted.”

“But you won’t,” Eridan said with pride.

Jade pressed the gun to the back of his neck,“You want to bet?” She cocked the gun and placed her finger on the trigger, “Feferi. Talk. Now.”

“Fine!” beads of sweat rolled down his face, “Feferi was too tell me the locations of different angels throughout the city.”

“Why?” You asked. You knew nothing of angels, other than the fact that they stayed well hidden, and were more dangerous than any demon.

“I was hunting one down.” he grumbled, “I have no idea where Feferi is now.”

“Why were you hunting down an angel?” Jade asked, disgusted by the ideal of killing a celestial being.

“Have you ever faced one of those things?” He said, “They’re monsters, not delightful little goddesses.”

“Cut the shit and come with us.” John reached out towards his arm. Eridan whipped around and knocked Jades’ shotgun out of her hands.

“Like hell I’ll come with you.” Rose wasted no time. She spun her knife in her fingers and jammed it into Eridans shoulder. He turned again and swung a punch at her. She ducked and rammed her fist into his stomach. He bended over in pain, howling. Rose tore the knife from his shoulder, black liquid spurting from where the knife was.

“That’ll teach you.” Rose snarled, “Now tell us where Feferi is.”

“I don’t know where she is!” Eridan screamed, still on the floor.

“Pathetic.” Rose said, “Do you at least know where Feferi lives?”

Eridan didn’t get to spit out an answer before sirens were heard in the distance. The four of you stopped interrogation, only to hear them coming closer and closer. Someone must have called the cops. You scanned the room quickly, and see the vampire girl sitting cross-legged, staring at you and wearing a smug smile, cellphone dangling in her hands. Stupid territorial demons, she must have been trying to defend her prey from getting killed by someone other than herself.

Nepeta lept over the bar, pushed John aside, and headed straight for the back door. The other demons began to disperse, leading to a small crowd, all trying to escape through the back door. Jade picked up her gun, gave a half-assed apology to Aradia, and lead you all out.

You stayed behind, and waved to the others to go on without you.

“Dave, the cops are about to be here, get moving.” Aradia said as she started wiping up the black blood from the floor.

“Nah girl, I wanted to know how much help you needed with the blood on the floor.”

“Yeah right,” she said as she got the last of it, “it’s nothing I can’t handle!” She tossed the washcloth into the trash can.

“Anyway, I need to take out the trash. Later, Strider!” she said, and she ran out, the plastic trash bag in tow. You sighed. So much for making a move to get her back. The sirens being the loudest they’ve ever been, you ran towards the back door.

The last thing you remembered after bursting through the door was a cloth being pressed to your face.

You woke sitting in a wooden chair surrounded by darkness.

You could not believe you let yourself get chloroformed. What the fuck, that is so not how the Striders roll. You shook your head in a weak attempt to clear the drugs from your head. In doing so, you found your hands tied

“I can’t believe I got the wrong human!” A vaguely familiar voice broke through the darkness, “What the hell Terezi! I told you to get the dark haired, dorky boy.”

“How dare you insult a blind girl,” the second voice sounded.

“Oh please, like that keeps you from seeing.”

“Look, now we have a new human. He smells delicious, by the way.”

“Ugh, you can eat him later.”

“Dammit, Serket!” You wanted to hit yourself. Of course it was Vriska. She was probably jealous of how you got further with John or something like that. It was completly understandable, really.

“Hey,” you slurred, “any chance you have some blood laying around? Or did you drink it all?”

“Oh my god, you got the smartass one,” Vriska said in annoyance.

“What was I supposed to do?” the other girl responded.

“Grab John and bring him here so I can turn him. Duh,” she snarled. You squinted, trying to make out where exactly you were.

“Why would you want to turn John?” you spat out, “The two of you left on good terms, right? You sucked his dick, and that was that.”

“Listen, the minute John learns what I’d done, he would have emptied three rounds to my head. If I turned him and got his hands dirty, he wouldn’t dare.”

“You wanted to turn him and force him to kill?” you strained at your binds, “he’d never do that, he’s not a complete moron.”

“He seemed like a bit of a dolt to me,” she turned her back on you, “anyway, I’ll leave you to Terezi here.” she tossed some keys to the girl next to her, “Later nerd!” she said, and opened the door. Instantly light came in, and you caught a glimpse of what was outside. Grass, a driveway, and buildings surrounding you. You were probably in someone’s garage, but still in the city.

“I must apologize for Vriska,” the newly dubbed Terezi said, tapping a walking cane  behind her back, “She’s a pushover, I must admit,” she pulled at the hollow cane, revealing double swords concealed inside of it.

“Now, I don’t want to kill you. Honestly, there is no logical reason to hurt you at all.” she calmly approached you, “However, I have to prove to Vriska that I did something to get information out of you.” she smashed your head to the back of the chair, “So... you need to talk about Jack Noir.”

“Jack Noir?” you asked, shocked, “All I know is that he’s in town and majorly fucking shit up.”

“Oh. That’s a shame, Dave.” She said, twirling her swords in her hand, “I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to use these...”

“Why do you follow her orders?” you asked. She lowered her swords.

“Because she’s paying me, obviously.”

“Is that really the best reason?” you countered, “You seem like a nice girl. I’d be surprised if you’d actually killed anyone before.”

“I have. Don’t underestimate me,” she said, and lowered her weapons, “When I first met Vriska, we practically took over the streets. Man, if you crossed the scourge sisters, you were fucked!” You nodded as you attempted to untie yourself. She kept yammering about her history with Vriska.

“And then, last month, she threw Tavros off a building! For no good reason!”

“The werewolf kid from earlier?”

“Yeah, him. Aradia told me the next day he would never walk again,” you could vaguely see her snarl in the darkness, “You know what?” she put her blades together, forming the cane again, “You’re right.” she let them clatter to the ground.

“You’re letting her down?”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” she sat cross-legged on the ground, “So, how does a sweet boy like you get into the hunting business?”

“Well, it happened a while ago,” you said.

“Do tell,” she sat her chin in her palm.

****  
  



	5. Surprise Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John fucks up consistently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC ISN'T DEAD  
> THANK GOD  
> Now that I'm out of school I can get cracking on this fic. I've fixed most of the tenses in the other chapters as well. If you find any tense/grammar errors, send me a message and let me know. I'm shit at grammar so...

Your name is John Egbert, and things were looking pretty shitty at the moment.

It had been two hours, and Dave still hadn’t returned. The three of you had split up and checked everywhere, even went back to talk to Aradia about it. She had assumed he came back with you. Rose was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, making calls to different acquaintances to get any clue. Finally, Jades rap ringtone rang out in her purse. Jade picked it up hesitantly, not recognizing the number.

“Hello?” she said suspiciously, and you see her eyes widen, “Dave?”  Rose and you stand up straight. Jade put him on speaker.

“Hey guys,” his voice rang out through the speaker.

“Dave, we thought Jack could have gotten you, you fucking idiot,” you hissed, “Where are you?”

“Yeah, you’re not gonna like this,” Dave sighed, “I got captured by some demons, one of them happening to be the bitch you hooked up with.”

You wanted to slap yourself. Great, not only was this girl a demon, but now she’d taken your friend hostage.

“Why did she capture you?” asked Jade.

“Honestly, she said she was planning to turn John into a demon. She didn’t even mean to capture me, her henchmen made a stupid mistake is all.”

“Dave, I’m perfectly smart,” said a voice behind him.

“Yeah, so don’t go back to Vriska, alright?” Dave said, ignoring the voice. You couldn’t even say anything in response.

“We’ll come get you, alright?” Rose said.

“Nah, there’s another demon here, and she’s chill. I’m using her phone right now, actually.”

“Hello!” the voice behind him sounded.

“Her name’s Terezi, and she’ll get me out soon, don’t worry your pretty asses.” Dave added.

“When will you be back? There’s still Feferi to find and Jack to kill,” Jade asked.

“Yeah, we’ll need to talk about that later,” Dave said.

“Why?” you asked.

“I said later, dork. I’m out,” and with that, he hung up.

“Thank christ he’s okay,” said Jade in relief. You stood up, enraged by what he said. Not only had Vriska kidnapped Dave, she was planning to turn you. What couldn’t people understand about one night stands? The two of you didn’t even last a night, so it didn’t even qualify as such. You stormed over to the closet, and tear out a pistol and two silver knives.

“John, what are you doing?” Rose asked.

“I’m going to kill Vriska, obviously,” you said, “if its me she wants, she’s going to find me, and I’ll fill her disgusting demon body with fucking bullets.”

“John, we have more important things to worry about,” Jade said, “with Jack on the loose, it’s too dangerous to go out alone.”

“You think I can’t handle myself, Jade?” you snapped back, “this is like any other hunt. I’m going to kill this girl, find Dave, and come home.”

“Dave just said he’s getting home, idiot!”

“How, with some demon girl he just met?” you laughed, “Look how well that worked with me.” you tore out the door before Jade could wish you good luck.

 

You clenched your pistol behind your back as you storm to the Veil. She lived there, after all. The dull sidewalk was still visible in the fading sunlight, yet you were too annoyed to enjoy the sunset.

You heard footsteps behind you, and you naturally look behind you for assurance that it wasn’t anyone suspicious.

You didn’t recognize the man right away. He was wearing a low-brimmed, tattered hat, a suit that hang down in coattails, and a gold ring on his right finger. His dark-skinned face was expressionless, with a scar running over his right cheek. You didn’t even raise an eyebrow until your eyes drifted to his left arm, which ended in a stump on his elbow.

It was Jack Noir, no doubt in your mind. You’d never forget that face at all. The one you saw so clearly all those years ago. You spun around on your heel, the silver-loaded pistol shaking in your hands. This was it, the reason why you were stuck in this shit stain of a life.

He looked almost surprised by the gun being pulled on him. It was possible that he didn’t recognize you.

“Ten years ago,” you whispered, “it’s been ten fucking years.”

You pulled the trigger.

In seconds, he had disappeared in a flash. Not surprised by this at all, you start to turn around to see where he was.

The only thing you could see was Jacks scarred face in yours, smiling with no emotion. You wondered if it were genuine or not. What was he even so happy about?

You looked down, seeing blood on your shirt, and the blade that had impaled your father had you through the heart.

You were in shock, and fell to the ground as Jack took the blade out. You were in shock at first, and it was during that time that you realized you were going to die. All around the wound was blood, beginning to slowly pour out. You tried to breathe, but found no air offered itself up. As the shock began to null away, you felt faint burning around your gash, as if someone had stuck a nail in there, and it refused to get out. Black began to dot at your vision, and you blacked out.

You woke up, and it was night. You were in an oddly familiar room, one with pillows on the windows and a blanket over your body. You could breathe normally, which you found a little odd. Why would you find that odd? Your teeth ached a little too, maybe you’d not brushed them well. Your eyes felt bloodshot as well, just like the time you bought contacts, then fell asleep in them. You didn’t feel tired either, which was a little strange, considering that you always felt tired after waking up, however little sense it made. Maybe you needed to sleep more.

Holy shit, you got stabbed. The memory opened like a flooded dam. The fear of the memory set in instantly.

Like, it wasn’t a dream or some kind of freak hallucination, you were dead. You didn’t black out, you died dumbass. You couldn’t even land a single shot on him. It was probably convenient that you died, now experienced hunters like Jade could end him.

“It seems you’re up,” a bittersweet voice sounded behind you. You turned to see Vriska.

“You’ve been out for a few hours,” she said, and offers a glass of water. You willingly took it. Your tongue felt butchered. Perhaps you bit it when you were stabbed.

“I’m in heaven, aren’t I?” you asked, “It’s funny that I see you in my heaven. I wanted to kill you, you know.” Vriska looked at you, almost in amusement.

“Guess again, nerd! I saved you!” She smiled, revealing her sharp fangs once again.

“What?”

“I found you bleeding out on the ground. You were still alive, but you were unconscious, so I brought you back here, and saved your life.”

“How the hell would you do that? He stabbed me right through the heart-” you stopped when the realization came crashing down on you like forty pounds of concrete bricks. You jumped off the couch and sprinted into the bathroom you knew was there.

You tried to focus on your breathing as you tried to look at your reflection. Your eyes had  no whites, they were solid black, with ice cold blue iris standing out like knives. Your teeth, as you suspected, had been sharpened, every single one. Your ears didn’t even look decent anymore, they pointed upwards, like a fucking elf. But these were mere appearance changes, there was only one thing you had to do to make sure this girl wasn’t playing some sick, twisted, shitty prank on you. You ripped your shirt off your body, then looked down at your chest.

It was there, all right. The symbol that all demons carve into their vessels bodies. It was right between where your collar bone ended and your stomach began, right over where you were stabbed. For the time that she had, you couldn’t help but feel impressed with Vriskas work. You turn to the mirror one last time and stick out your tongue, which, unsurprisingly, was split in two, like a snake. Your brain felt like it may explode with this amount of information being thrown at it. You sat on the floor, and just laid there for a while, accepting what you had done. No, what had been done to you.

You began to realize the burning in your throat, and it became more apparent the more you wait. It was an odd thirst, almost as if you were on drugs, and needed another fix.

You wandered out of the bathroom, only to find that it was still night, and Vriska was sprawled on the couch. She held a piece of flesh in her hands, presumably human. You couldn’t help your mouth beginning to water at the sight of it.

“I see you’re out of your self-loathing chamber,” she said. You nodded.

“You should have left me to die,” you said, “It would have been easier that way.”

“Look, John, if we’re to fight Jack fucking Noir, I can’t have you dying on me. I know you’re interested in fighting him. Aradia knows more about you guys then you know about yourselves at this point.”

“Have you been spying on me?”

“Only for a week, John. I knew you and your friends survived his attack ten years ago. Your friend, Jade, is even more valuable.”

“How so?”

“A while ago, she went after him. She heard that he was unbeatable, and took up the challenge...”

“...and her grandfather died. Jack refused to hurt her,” you didn’t give her the joy of finishing the story, “I know, she told me.”

“I figured,” Vriska flipped her hair over her shoulder, “enough of that, how are you feeling?”

It was a good question. After genetic changes, you’ve seen plenty of poor kids who have been turned, but their bodies couldn’t handle the change, and they died horrible and gruesome deaths. You had seen plenty of cases to be scared. You never thought you’d be this stupid.

“There’s an old myth I heard,” you said, “about if a newly turned demon kills the demon that turned them, they can revert to their previous state, is that true?” Vriskas face gave away nothing, she just took another bite of the flesh that was dripping with liquid, cherry red blood.

“You can kill me, John. I assure you though, you need me,” she offered you a slice, which you eagerly reached for. She pulled it back before you could wrap your hands around it.

“The second part of the myth states that if you eat human meat, you can’t become a human again,” she tilted her head in mock sympathy, “So here’s the choice, you either eat this and help me defeat Jack with your newfound power,” she wiggled the piece of meat in between her fingers, “or you kill me, with the small chances of you being human again, and loose a valuable asset to defeating Jack.”

Sweat began  to clam up in your now clawed hand. Kill Jack with this girl, or become a human and fight him with dignity? You looked back at what fighting him with dignity got you. Fighting with dignity is what landed you in this mess in the first place. Now, you stood a chance.

You make eye contact with Vriska, and rip the raw sliver of meat out of her hands, proceeding to eat it.

The jolt of flavor the meat and blood provided slid all the way down your throat, much like the first time you ever drank liquor. You devoured every morsel, until all that was left in your hands was a few smears of blood that you promptly licked off.

“Excellent,” Vriska flashed another one of her fanged smiles, “do you want any more?”

You nodded, not a single worry as to what more may mean.


	6. Spider8itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi and Dave shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO CLARIFY
> 
> The first scene happens before the events of chapter 5. Vriska then went outside and fought Jack and shit.  
> 

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you’re sharpening your swords, again. It’s not like you had anything other to do, besides talking to the Strider boy. Honestly, you weren’t even sure why you had to torture him for information in the first place. Couldn’t Vriska just ask around to find out where they lived? Maybe follow Egbert home? You sighed. There were so many logical alternatives that didn’t have to end in violence.

You hated that Vriska had become this, a girl who killed and played with people's emotions for fun. You mainly missed the old Vriska, who’s extent of crimes was manipulating money into her hands during the day, and fucked in the night. Lately, she threw Tavros off a building for shits and giggles, causing a cycle of revenge that ended in her one eye being gouged out, an attempt on Aradias life, and you going blind. Your blindness was caused by her. You would quit the job, but that would land you in the poverty stricken streets. Vriskas eye healed over the course of a few weeks, but Tavros’s legs hadn’t.

Speaking of, Tavros knocked on her door, asking if Vriska was in there.

“No, Tav, it’s just me,” you placed your blades down as Tavros wheeled his way in.

“I heard you have a captured hunter,” he said.

“Yeah, Vriska’s been pestering me to torture information out of him. Mainly for the locations of other hunters.”

“Uuh... aren’t there better ways of doing that?”

“That’s what I was thinking! I mean, I get that you are obsessed with blood and junk, but tone it down a little when it’s unnecessary, you know?”

“She told me that he means to kill him later,” he said. You were speechless. If Vriska killed him, it would lead to unnecessary bloodshed, possibly even a gang war. His hunter friends would try to avenge him.

“That is not going to happen, and you know it,” you sheathed your cane, and marched out the door.

“Hey,” Tavros said. You turned around.

“Has the hunter let any information slide about Gamzee’s location?”

“Yes. Do you need to know?” you tilted your head.

“I’d like to break him out, yeah.”

“Tavros,” you got on one knee, “As a future lawyer who will take the best course of action no matter what, how do you think I’m going to respond to that?” Tavros had no answer, but tried not to look directly at you.

“Tavros, that idea is terrible.”

“But... I know some of his followers that I could attack the warehouse with.”

“Nope. Not going to happen,” you stood back and whipped your cane behind your back, “Makara deserves to pay for what he’s done, and he’s doing it right now. I would prefer the hunters killed him, but they don’t believe in my form of justice.”

“But he’s my friend.”

“I understand that Tavros, but that barely excuses what he’s done,” and with that, you ventured out to find Vriska.

 

It was pretty late, and you knew it should be crowded. After pushing your way through a few guys in the process of getting wasted, tapping your way around the pool table, and a few threats to people standing in your way, you heard Vriska at the bar, downing a whiskey.

“Ha! There you are!” you slapped your hand on Vriskas’ shoulder, making her spit out parts of her drink.

“I gotta say, Vriska, I’ve been looking all over the place for you,” you exaggerated your words and slugged your whole arm around Vriska’s shoulders, clearly making her more uncomfortable, “but seriously, I need to talk to you in private.” Vriska groaned.

“Really, Terezi? How old are you?”

“Old enough to know what starts a war and what doesn’t,” you detatched your arm from Vriskas’ shoulder and sat next to her, “and I definitely know that killing a hunter will start one.”

“It’s none of your business what I do with my prisoners, Pyrope.”

“I think it is. If you kill him, his friends will declare war on us. More demons will die and that’s not what you want.”

“Maybe it is. If we attract more hunters here, we have more hunters to turn into demons. We’ll outnumber them and rule this city!” Vriska stared at you, a wicked grin plastering her face.

“That plan is so lame,” you wanted to scream, “You just see things black and white, don’t you?”

“Well, you don’t see at all!” she snapped back. You pretended to take offense to that ages-old joke.

“I may be blind, but at least I see the world better than you do, Spiderbitch,”

“Whatever, I’m gonna go for a smoke,” Vriska left a ten on the bar for Aradia to snatch up. You snatched up your cane and stormed out the back door, not bothering to look back. 


	7. Rose Reevaluates Her Life Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is EXTREMELY NSFW, DO NOT READ THE WHOLE THING IF YOU ARE UNWILLING TO READ SUCH THINGS

You and Jade were alone in the apartment that night. John had still not come back, but Jade hadn’t shown any sign of worry or concern. Instead, she was typing away at the computer, looking into angel mythology. You, meanwhile, were  trying to memorize your latin exorcism.

“Rose, I’m going out to check on Makara. He probably needs blood, or he’ll go stir-crazy.”

“You’re picking up blood from Aradias house, right?” Jade nodded.

“Animal blood, obviously,” she forced a smile and opened the door.

“Do you need me to come with you?” you asked, figuring that with John and Dave both gone, Jade would want company.

“Rose, please, I can take care of myself,” Jade giggled, “later!” she slammed the door.

“Bye,” you were still looking at her small black book. The issue of John was intruding every one of your thoughts. You knew you had to take action, and soon, before something... irreversible happened to him.

A knock sounded from the door, causing you to jump. It must have been John, bringing either good or bad news of your brothers whereabouts.

Unarmed, you opened the door.

You recognized the formal posture, elegant face, and dark skin of the girl easily. She was one of them, and was there yesterday, in the barl. Her pointed ears and teeth certainly weren’t helping her cause either.

Instincts kicking in, you swung a hard left hook into her jaw, knocking her over.

“Wait!” she cried out, but you paid no attention. You reached for the first weapon you could find, sewing needles. You pointed them at the girls throat.

“Speak.” You snarled.

“I am not your enemy, Rose,” the girl said, her voice shaking as she wiped the blood from her mouth, “I have valuable information, if you would spare me the time.”

You lowered the needles, “Fine.”

 

You sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea you had made quickly as possible to avoid any implication that you were on friendly terms.

“Can I ask a question?” you asked.

“Go ahead.” The girl answered, not making eye contact.

“Do lower class demons like you have names?” The girl placed the cup down on the table, if she were offended, she seemed to not show it.

“Of course we do. I’m Kanaya Maryam. I know for a fact that you’re Rose Lalonde, we have met before.”

You crossed your arms, “What have you come here for, anyway?”

“Well, one could say that we share a common enemy,” Kanaya leaned on the table, “I have heard about your mother, and the demon who killed her.” Your eyebrow arched.

“Tell me more.”

“Jack Noir is sort of infamous when it comes to the demon community. He came into our city not too long ago.” she took a deep breath, “He’s a complete outrage. Many question whether he’s a demon at all, rather something more powerful than that.”

“And?” you mentioned for her to go on.

“Well, I know you’re dealing with something else at the moment, but I’ve dug up information on his whereabouts.” You stared at her.

“If you don’t mind, Kanaya.” you said, rising from the table, “I think I would rather put my other issues, such as my job and my two missing friends, before a meaningless grudge.”

“I understand, they are like brothers to you.” You looked at her knowingly, as if a plea for any information.

“Sadly, I know nothing of your friends whereabouts.” Kanaya shrugged.

“I trust you don't associate with that group of demons?” You said.

“Exactly. But I know exactly what they want from you.”

“And that is what, exactly?” Kanaya turned to face her.

“Have you, by any chance, captured a Gamzee Makara?”

“Yes, we did two days ago. Since then, Dave’s been kidnapped, and John’s gone out on a grudge mission.”

“You do not know the immense dangers of keeping a Makara trapped, Rose. They’re more of a menace than you could imagine.”

“Amazing. You suggest we give this ticking time bomb to you?”

“I suggest you kill him, Rose.”

“Not going to happen, he’s obviously important if you go through such means to retrieve him.”

“I’m telling you, he’s dangerous.”

“How about this,” you stood up straight, trying to show that you meant serious business, “I’ll keep close surveillance on Makara. You keep me informed on the condition and location of Jack. Deal?”

“Deal.” Kanaya stood and started towards the door.

“However, Kanaya,” you said, “after this is all over, and Jack is gone, we will be back to being enemies.”

“Understood,” Kanaya took her leave.

 

You weren’t feeling so good after the visit from the Maryam girl. Headaches were a pain in the ass. Your phone began buzzing on the counter across from you. Reading the ID as Jade, you answered.

“Where are you?” There was shuffling on the other end of the line.

“Rose, werewolves... a whole pack of them...”

“Jade?” You ran over to your laptop and instantly began to track the call.

“Rose, they got Makara, he escaped,” she whispered. There was a thud and a whimper of pain.

“Jade, are you okay? What happened?”

“I got bitten, okay?” she yelled, bursting into sobs, “I got bitten and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

“Jade, let me know where you are so I can fix it,” you said, trying to stall the conversation enough to get a decent track on the call.

“NO,” she half-screamed, half-barked, “I can’t die Rose. I’m scared to die, and I’m scared to turn into this.” you could clearly hear her sobs now, and the loading of a pistol.

“Jade, I’m not going to kill you. I promise this.” Jades location popped up on the screen. The warehouse was only three blocks away, and time was running short, “Jade, if you get out of control you could hurt people. Once you get the taste of human flesh, it’s all over.”

“You don’t have to kill me, Rose.” Jade pleaded, but you weren’t listening. You hung up, slammed on sneakers, and thundered down the apartment steps.

 

The warehouse was empty, as was expected. Jade was lying in a heap on the ground the minute you walked in. She was covered in her own blood, and the chair where Gamzee once was had been ripped apart, each pentagram containing him scratched. She was holding a pistol in her hand.

“I told you not to come,” she said darkly, not moving.

“Well, I did, too bad,” you said.

“Do you think this is a game, Lalonde?” Jade climbed to her feet, her eyes glowing white. A growl built in her throat, “Do you have any idea who you’re dealing with?”

“I’m dealing with Jade Harley. My friend. She has more skills than John, Dave, and me combined. She is undefeated. Most importantly, Jade, you are not a monster. Not yet,” you ripped a silver collar out of the chest of overflowing hunting materials.

“No, you’re not cuffing me down. I’d really hurt you then.”

“Jade, this is the only way we could find a way to fix you.” Jade snarled, revealing an array of canines in the process of growing in. You saw no other choice. You slammed her body into Jades, knocking her to the ground, and sending the pistol sprawling mere feet away from her. Jade grabbed on to your elbows, trying her best to bite at them. You ripped your arm free and pinned Jade’s head to the ground, pulling her hair. You knew Jades weak points, and her arms stopped flailing.

“Be a good girl, Jade,” you said as you slipped the silver collar around her neck.

“Fine,” she smirked, “Can you call me a good dog now?”

“Okay, fine,” you pulled Jade to her feet, tugging at the hefty chain now attached to her, “We’re going to go home, I’m going to get you chained up so you don’t go on a killing spree, and then I’ll get you a chicken or something.” Jade nodded, her face stained with tears and anger.

You could hardly recognize your friend anymore. Her eyes had turned gold, teeth now full-fledged canines, and ears that were becoming pointier and furrier. Jade growled and tried to snap at you again, but you sidestepped out of the way and yanked on the chain. Whimpering, Jade looked at the ground.

“Sorry,” she said, a slight lisp blocking her words.

“It’s fine,” you tugged the leash lightly, “let’s get you home.”

 

You kept Jade next to you the entire walk home, trying to ignore Jade’s constant sniffing of your hair.

“You still have that animal blood in your pack, right?” you asked as you entered the apartment building. Jade pointed to the bag hefted over her shoulder.

“That won’t make me completely crazy, right?”

“Nope. Human blood is what drives you over the edge. You should know that,” you said as you unlocked the apartment door, leading her inside. You walked right past an old neighbor of theirs, who did nothing but raise an eyebrow at the two of you.

“People are gonna think we’re fucking.” Jade mumbled.

“Would you rather they find out our profession?” you led her into the apartment.

“You installed the chain hook in the wall, right?” Jade asked, referring to a chore she told you to do a few weeks ago.

“Of course I did,” you forcefully shoved her into the bedroom, gesturing towards the wall. You took the key off the dresser, unlocked it, and hooked it to the chain. Jade sat on the bed, accepting her fate slowly.

“Rose, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Why didn’t you just chain me up at the warehouse? It would have been easier, and there’s more blood there so I wouldn't go hungry.” She hopped onto the bed, “I mean, this is your bedroom, and I could hurt...” Jade was cut off mid-sentence by you, who had leaned into her. Your lipstick-stained lips pressed onto her petite, caramel-colored lips, and all of a sudden you were both into it, teeth and tongue sliding together.

“I couldn’t stand the thought of spending the night alone,” you whispered after you parted, and softly kissed her again. Jade’s small gasp was heard, but you held on still. Jade ran her hands into your short hair, pulling at it and running her tongue across your teeth. When you finally broke, Jade is smiling wildly, excited. You move into the door frame.

“Now, how about that chicken?” You asked. Jade smiled giddily.

  


You took a cooked chicken breast from the fridge, and reappeared into the bedroom to give it up. Jade was chomping it down in seconds, until only bones were left.  You watched attentively, feeling sadness crawl into your heart. Your friend just became a monster in a manner of minutes, and there was no way to stop it.

"Rose?" She piped up.

“Yeah?”

“Could you bind my hands too?” You nodded and leaned over her to grab the handcuffs behind Jade.

Before you can slip the cuffs on, however, Jades hands were quickly on her legs, pulling you to your knees. Jade slipped the cuffs around your wrists, forcing your arms behind your back. The cold metal of the cuffs became more evident as you struggle to break free. You felt your skin opening up to the air as Jade unzipped the back of your dress.

“Now, we won’t be needing this anymore, will we?” She said, and you smile.

“No, no we won’t,” you got your knees out of the way as she fully removed the dress, rummaged around through the pockets until she found the keys, and threw it to the ground. Jade stuck the key into the collar binding her to the wall, and it clicked it off her neck. You felt cold metal around your neck as she locked it around.

Now free of her chains, Jade walked in front of you, eyes beginning to glow

“Rose, did you really think I forgot about newly turned werewolves?” Jade asked, tilting her head. You knew exactly what freshly-turned werewolves did. They were more bloodthirsty, undergo personality swings, and go through some serious heat. Jade got on her knees, so that she was sitting eye level with you. Her hands went towards your leggings, and her fingertips began inching them off your body.

“Is this okay?” she asked, and you nodded. Without hesitation after that, she inched the leggings and panties completely off of your legs. Your now exposed skin began getting chills.

“Now you.” You demanded through your teeth. It was only fair if the both of you were exposed. Jade laughed, and instantly removed her own bra. Her breasts weren’t big, but were a perfect fit for her own body.

“You know, I think I’ll let you touch them.” Jade flashed you another canine-filled grin, and hooked the key into your cuffs. The minute they slid off your wrists, you placed your now-free hands on Jade’s back, pushing her face into yours. You could feel the genetic changes she was going. Your hands moved up her back until her breasts were in your hands. You moved your mouth to the nape of Jade’s neck, taking pieces of her skin in your mouth and biting down lightly until she nudged you off.

“My turn,” she said with a snarl, and detached your hands from her, cuffing you again. She kissed you violently this time, using all teeth, and taking out any fight you once had. Her hands traced down your back, unhooking your lavender bra to reveal your own breasts. You were considerably bigger than her in that aspect, so Jade wasted no time placing her hands on and you and squeezing as hard as she could. As she did this, she lifted her legs so that they were wrapped around your body, pushing your chained body closer to her.

She gracefully slid her hands further down your stomach and...oh shit. Shit, shit, shit.

Your best-friend-turned-werewolf was about to finger you. You desperately hoped she knew how to this gently.

She didn't.

Jades fingers went from clit to inside you in seconds. You feel the claws inside you and you break apart from kissing her to scream. Jade smiled deviously, she knew she was doing her job well. Your climax hit right then, the feeling overcoming you completely. Wetness covered the floor in seconds. Jade took her fingers out, and you needed a minute to get your breath back.

“Why did you stop?” You hissed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun trivia fact, this chapter (the scene with Kanaya) was where I started the fic itself  
> I also though this fic would be Rosemary  
> HAHAHAHHAHA


	8. Blow This Popsicle Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi and Dave fuck shit up.

Day two, and Dave Strider was still in the goddamn shed.

You were really sick of this shitty thing, especially since it smelled like molding wood. It didn’t help that you were seriously craving some doritos. Obviously these demons were well-accustomed to human flesh, and didn’t exactly know what was “hip” in human food culture. Already covered in blood and scars, you were definitely hoping you could at least get a slice of pizza for your last meal. In the dark, you spotted your shades that had slipped off long ago, lying on the floor, hopefully not cracked. You stuck your foot out, trying to catch them with your toe. The chair tilted forward, making adrenaline hit you instantly. You sighed and leaned back in your bonds..

The door opened, flooding the shed with the small amount of light at sunrise. Thank god it was Terezi. She had promised that she’s get you back home last night,. Her red sunglasses glistened in the minimal lighting, and her fangs slightly sticking out over her turquoise-painted lips.

“Strider,” she said, her milky eyes scanning over you. She was blind, but you still felt that she was staring at you.

“It’s time to go,” she unsheathed her cane, revealing two shining blades, stained with long dried blood.

“What?”

“I said we need to go,” she walked behind your binds, and you had a horrifying thought that she may have said reassuring things just to stab you in the back.

“I’m coming with you though,” she said, “I’m not gonna lie, Dave, I nearly got into some heavy shit here.”

“What about the clown you were asking me for?”

“He’s escaped. If the clowns gone rogue, we’re all doomed,” the ropes around your wrists loosened. You rubbed the marks they left, but wasted no time in getting your shades.

“Come on, we have to blow this joint,” she grabbed your hand and dragged you out.

“Look, no offense, but my friends aren’t exactly going to accept you into our little hunter homie gang. We got a little ‘problem’ with demons, in case you haven’t seen.”

“I’m offended.”

“As a blind person or as a demon?”

“A bit of both really,” she smiled, showing off her rows of pristine, pointed teeth, “and we aren’t going to your friends just yet,” you cursed, you should have known she wasn’t letting you go scot-free.

“We’re going to my friend first. Theres a few irons I’d like to place in the fire.”

“Cool,” you shrugged, “Hey, what’s your name, again?”

“I thought you knew it,” she said.

“Nah, I only knew Makara-what’s-his-face and the Vriska bitch.”

“Well then.” Terezi stopped walking and turned to face you, “My name’s Terezi Pyrope. Nice to meet you, Strider,” she adjusted her red leather jacket and whipped around, walking at a brisk pace.

“We have to get out of here, before people realize what I did.”

“What the hell did you do?”

“Break you out, nothing too major. Can we not talk about it?” Terezi crossed her arms. You decided to let it slide.

Eventually, they came across an open convenience store.

“Hey, do you have money?” you asked, “I am craving some chips right now.”

“Sure, I haven’t had any of those in a while. Meat, especially human, tends to be an addiction.”

“I can’t say I know the feeling, since I’m a little busy not being from hell,” Terezi stuck her tongue out at you.

“Please, as if you didn’t fall from heaven too!” She opened the door and strode into the store, leaving you to wonder if that was a pick-up line or an insult.

They continued walking while you gorged on the doritos, the nacho cheese flavor invading your mouth.

“Dang, Pyrope, it’s a shame you can’t eat human food, I missed these so much.”

“I didn’t said I never ate human food, I said I never had doritos.”

“No way,” you stared at her, “You got, like, super-demon immortality, right? And you’ve never had a dorito?”

“Nah, like I said, I’d been accustomed to human and animal blood for a while.”

“Terezi,” you shoved the bag at her, “you are eating these chips. Right now. This isn’t even an option.” you mumbled something about owning her for saving you. Terezi didn’t hear you and reached into the bag, took a handful of chips, and shoved them into her mouth. She chewed it thoroughly, and licked the dorito crust off her fingers with her oddly-colored tongue.

“Dave, I feel like I have just been visited by your human God,” she said, reaching for more.

“Ironic, since you’re a demon and all.”

“Ah, be quiet with your blah blah blah irony, Strider,” she said, grinning at you.

“Who’s house are we going to, anyway?”

“Karkat, he’s an old friend of mine.”

“Yeah, I know him. Grumpy demon, swears a lot, hates himself?”

“That’s Karkat! He’s very reliable, despite his shenanigans,” Terezi said, still fishing out doritos, “Seriously though, these chips are the best stuff ever! How have I never had it before?”

“Okay, do you guys just not eat human food as a middle finger to the opposite species or what?”

“That’s a lovely way to put it, yeah. I let myself go sometimes with orange creamsicles though.”

“Orange creamsicles?”

“Dave, please, what species doesn’t allow orange creamsicles in its’ society? Certainly not one I want any part of.” Terezi handed the bag to you.

“I’d say though, those chips don’t flood you with adrenaline quite like blood does. What do humans do for that?”

“We do drugs.”

“...I see. I wondered what those did. I mean, I know there’s some addicts near where I live, but I never really saw the point in it.”

“Well, now you know more about drug addicts. Congratulations, Terezi, consider yourself educated, now just don’t do drugs okay? Wait, it appears that it’s too late for that.”

“Oh, hush,” she scoffed.

 

It was nearly midnight by the time the two of you reached Karkats house. You didn’t know the guy on a personal level. Only as some asshole who helped you out on a case that one time. Terezi reluctantly walked up to his door and knocked.

“Look, I’ve gone through a lot of fucking bullshit today, alright?” a voice behind the door sounded, “I’m not buying your crapass...”

The boy that opened the door looked like he had just woken up.

“Oh, hey Terezi,” his voice calmed.

“Sup Karkat. We need to crash for the night. I’m sure you’re familiar with Strider,” she gestured towards you.

“Yeah, the annoying one from the hunter crew,” he scowled, “they stopped by earlier today actually.”

“How’s the Feferi hunt coming?” you asked. After all, they were worried to death about you. You hoped.

“Oh, she came back. Eridan didn’t even have her in captivity. Sollux was being a paranoid douche, again.”

“Is she here?” Terezi asked.

“Karkat? Who’s there?” a high-pitched voice called from the living room. Karkat sighed in annoyance.

“Just come in the fucking house.”

Feferi was a dark-skinned, incredibly attractive girl. She wore several thick necklaces that hung loosely on her chest, and colorful makeup that contrasted to her skin tone. Her dark legs were sprawled on Solluxs lap on the couch. The floor was covered with several suitcases.

“Hey, it’s your girlfriend and another hunter,” Sollux mumbled.

“Quiet, asswipe,” Karkat sat on the open couch space.

“What’s with the baggage?” Terezi asked.

“Didn’t you hear? Jack Noirs in the city. We’re bailing,” Feferi stated, “you guys should consider doing the same thing.”

“Jack Noir? As in, the legendary, murderous one?” Terezi asked, shocked.

“That’s the one,” Sollux mumbled, “since Feferi’s back, we’re leaving tomorrow for the weekend. Also, you guys can’t get a paycheck,” he added, mentioning towards you.

“Why not?” you protested, you guys didn’t necessarily need the money, but extra change is always nice.

“We made a deal with Jade and Rose earlier,” Karkat said, “so yeah, no money for you. Besides, I’m letting you sleep in my damn house for the night.”

“Fine,” you said, “can I use your phone?”

“Oh, I have yours,” Terezi handed you your phone, “I kind of took it when we knocked you out, sorry.” You shrugged and took it out of her hand, dialing the apartment on speed dial.

A few rings in, and Roses’ hushed voice sprung through.

“Hey Dave,” she said.

“Why are you whispering?”

“Jade’s sleeping, where are you?”

“I’m at Karkats place with Terezi. By the way, they got Feferi back.”

“What? How?” Rose hissed.

“Sollux was being pissy, turns out, the Eridan guy never even kidnapped her.”

“Whatever, it was worth it to beat him up anyway,” there  was some shuffling on her end, “listen, I need to talk to you about John.”

“What about him?”

“After he heard that Vriska wanted to turn him, he stormed out of the apartment. He hasn’t returned yet. Any ideas?”

“Nah. he’s probably asleep in the park as we speak, I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“Also, there’s something I should tell you about Jade.”

“What?”

“Jade’s a werewolf now.”

A stunned silence was shared between the two of you.

“What the FUCK?” you bellowed into the phone, “How the hell did you even let that happen?”

“Relax, we’re gonna find the guy that did it and kill him. Problem solved.”

“How would you even know who it is?” your blood was beginning to boil.

“Will you be quiet! She’s sleeping now.”

“Wait a second,” all the information you learned about turned werewolves rushed into your mind, “when werewolves get turned, don’t they...”

“Eat a lot?” Rose filled in for you.

“No. Don’t they fuck really hard and pass out?”

“No,” Rose mumbled.

“NO WAY,” you clamped your hand over the speaker and yelled out to the demons lounging on the couch, “Jade just TOTALLY fucked Rose. That’s right! They fucked so hard man!”

“Too much information, Dave.” Karkat mumbled, while Terezi began cackling. You pressed the phone back to your ear.

“Alright, I got that out of my system,” you said, suppressing a laugh

“You are such a child, Dave,” she mumbled, "Come home as soon as possible, okay? I don’t need another one of us getting turned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is such a fuckin mess.  
> I'm going on a brief hiatus for camp. Updates will hopefully be faster.


	9. A Rather Unpleasant Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR GORE/SUICIDE WARNING
> 
> It's been a long time since an update, hasn't it?  
> Well, it's also been a while since we saw what Vriska and John were up to, hasn't it?

Your name is John Egbert, and if you were asked earlier today what you would do if you were to be turned into a demon, you would have easily replied with something along the lines “I would kill myself so others wouldn't get hurt.”

On the other hand, you never really knew what being a demon entailed. You didn’t feel angry, vengeful, or bloodthirsty. You were simply nothing else but hungry. All you wanted to do was eat something. When you think of the humans you knew in your life, your mouth couldn’t help but foam at the mouth. You absent-mindedly wiped it away, trying not to waddle in your own guilt.

At the moment, you and Vriska Serket were perched on the top of a warehouse, studying the streets below. She had promised you a meal, and a meal is what you were going to get, god damn it.

“Transform,” Vriska said, “if you know how to, that is.”

“Not really,” you replied, knowing full well of demon transformations. Every demons transformation was based on the demon who turned them, and their own personality.

“Here,” she said, “let me show you.”

With a blink, her eyes turned a solid black, and two black, beady eyes blinked into existence on her forehead. Her blue lips parted to make room for the intimidating pinchers that seemed to be controlled by her jaw muscles. The back of her shirt began to shift, and a colossal, spider-like leg emerged, quickly joined by seven others. What you saw was horrifying, but you didn’t care at the time. All you could think of was your hunger for food, blood, and sex.

Vriska mentioned towards a woman who was making her way down the alleyway you were closest near, presumably to go inside the building right across from the one you were inhabiting, which appeared to be some sort of restaurant. She gave you a grotesque, pincher-filled smile, and proceeded to scale down the building with only the help of her insect legs. Despite her size, she made very little noise.

The woman was fondling in her bag for her keys that she clearly needed.  You saw Vriska silently creep onto the street lamp, her monster legs keeping her balance. The woman finally brought out her key and began to put it into the doorknob. Vriska shot what appeared to be spiderweb at her hand, sealing it to the door and preventing any escape. In shock, the woman looked up in a weak attempt to see her attacker. In seconds, Vriska had crawled onto the alleyway floor, the light of the street lamp illuminating all four of her eyes for her victim to see.

Before the woman could make any indication of her fear, Vriska had rammed her spider-leg straight into her mouth, skewering her on the demons’ limb. She flailed for a few precious seconds in a weak attempt at staying alive until her body went limp.

At first, you could only stare in awe at the entire performance.  What Vriska was doing, her way of teasing her prey, was almost like the spider that she so clearly resembled.

Moments later, the realization of what had happened hit you.

She had killed someone. An innocent person, and you had every ability to stop her.

That woman would be missed. She was a daughter, a friend to someone, and you just watched a monster take that from her.

Your stomach was caught between vomiting and growling. You hopped down to the alleyway floor, the landing only slightly stinging your ankles.

“Presentation is key, John, remember that,” Vriska said through her pincers, which were hovering above the now dead body of the Jane Doe.

“Vriska, I don’t know if I can do this,” you managed to say.

“Sure you can. You made the decision, didn’t you?” she looked at you, her morbid eyes blinking in unison.

“Okay, I didn't decide to become a demon, you decided for me. Eating another human being, I mean, I don’t think I can do it,” you knew full well you were coming off as a sissy, but you knew you couldn’t do it. Your stomach was desperately crying out for food, but you were trying your best to ignore it.

“You’re not a human anymore, John. Why do you forget that?”

“Oh sorry that I keep forgetting that my species got fucking switched two hours ago, you inconsiderate shitwagon,” you retorted.

“You don’t want to eat? Fine, more for me. You can go back to your precious burgers and steaks. Do you want to know a secret, John? No other meat will taste the same as this. Your taste buds are practically fried after transforming,” Vriska then used her shortest spider leg to sever the arm from the corpse, then picked it up with her bare hands.

“This is the cost of having a second chance at life, John. Are you going to fucking take it or not?”

Looking at the still fresh arm, bleeding from the stump, your stomach continued crying out in agony, begging for your brain to cave in, to fill up.

Vriska tossed it towards you, and you hopped over to it like a dog begging for a treat.

You never thought you’d eat something so good. Cakes your Nana made? Diner bacon burgers? The weird juice Dave got that tasted like apple pie? Forget about it, nothing would top this. The taste practically exploded on your taste buds.

“Eat up, you dumb ass amatur,” Vriska said as she began tearing into the body, “that’s all you’re getting. This is my kill, after all.”

“What?”

“Oh come on, it’s only fair that the first corpse you eat is one you kill yourself. That way, I can sleep well knowing you can take care of yourself. You’ll also need help when your lusus comes around”

“I can’t even transform yet, how could I already have a lusus spirit following me?”

“Trust me, they have their ways,” she said with a touch of confidence.

“Sure,” you continue swallowing the flesh, eating it as if it were a chicken wing, and completely avoiding the hand, “but I hope you know, I fully plan on killing myself before that happens.”

“Fine,” Vriska took the corpse by the hair, “have facing your lusus without my help,” she crawled up the wall, dragging the corpse with her.

 _Bitch_ , you thought as you finished sucking the blood off the bones, proceeding to throw the leftovers into the garbage.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted something shining on the ground. You approached it cautiously. If the now-dead woman was about to go into the empty restaurant, you may have just scored. If it was the right kind of restaurant, it may have knives...

Before you knew what you were doing, you had unlocked the door and crept in. The dark, while it may have put you on edge before, didn’t even faze you know. You could hear practically everything, from your own footsteps to the horse flies that were buzzing around. You tried to swat at them, but to no avail. You decided to try to drown out the sounds so as not to be distracted from the goal at hand.

You easily found the set of butchers knives. A sense of relief ran through you. Running your hand over the finely-polished handles, you felt almost joyful. You unsheathed the biggest blade available with both hands, holding it right out in front of you. If you stabbed the heart, it would take less time for your body to give up on you. It may not kill you, but you had to try.

If you went back to Rose and Jade and Dave like this, they would try to kill you for sure. You couldn’t take that chance. Better end it yourself than be killed by your own friends.

You directed the blade towards your chest.

You wondered what the headline for your death would be. “Boy found dead in restaurant.” Would they even draw the connection between you and the missing girl? Knowing the police, probably not.

“Who the hell are you?” a voice behind you sounded, almost causing you to drop the knife. You turned around slowly, blade still in hand. The man, holding a shotgun in both hands, aimed at your chest.

“Hey,” you started, “you don’t want to do this.”

“I’ve seen your kind around here before,” he snarled.

“You have?”

“Teenage delinquents, thinking they can get away with practically everything they set their mind to? You make me sick,” he placed his finger around the trigger.

“I’m actually twenty-thr...” you were abruptly interrupted by a bullet in your hip. You'd been shot before, and you knew what it was supposed to feel like. You could feel the small amount of blood pouring from the wound, but you felt next to nothing, almost as if you were made of wax and had something thrown at you.

“What the fuck?” was all the man made out before you blinked, involuntarily showing the true blackness of your eyes. He took a few steps backwards in pure fear. You began to feel the pain of the bullet wound, and you were suddenly fueled by an uncontrollable rage.

Red began to stain the edges of your vision as you threw a punch at his face with your left hand. Blow after blow, you struck him. Over and over, you threw punches at him. When he began to go limp, you realized what you had done.

You forgot about the knife in your hand in your rage.

Blood was seeping onto the white tling of the restaurant floor.

Your stomach hurt so bad.

You were starving.


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated this.  
> I've basically rewritten the entire second part of the story starting from here, so the 3 month hiatus was 2 parts laziness and 3 parts uncertainty

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are hungover from adrenaline. Adrenaline from hunting the lusus last night, to the morning hunt, all the way to the current moment, where Jades warm body was passed out near your legs, so that you could hear her deep snores being exhaled on your thighs.

You had always known how sexy Jade was. After all, she had shown you everything you knew about hunting. She taught you how to master the cursed wands you found on a vampire hunt last year, leading to them being your main weapon today. She taught you how to shoot, how to trap, and how to do, well, anything. This was the same girl that let you kiss her mere moments ago, and, if you played your cards right, she may let you do it again. You hoped it wasn’t just the canine heat that was making her desire you. Because if it were, you would be regretting this night for a long time.

You decided to get up and call Dave, to make sure he wasn’t dead with that demon girl yet.

\------

“NO WAY,” you heard Dave clamp his hand over the speaker and yell, “Jade just TOTALLY fucked Rose. That’s right! They fucked so hard man.”

You sighed. You loved Dave and all, but he was way too immature. 

“Alright, I got that out of my system,” he said, the smart ass smirk practically audible.

“You are such a child, Dave,” you mumbled, “Come home as soon as possible, okay? I don’t need another one of us getting turned.”

“Shouldn’t I leave you two alone?” he mocked.

“Dave, you’re surrounded from, what I’ve heard, three demons. And while Karkat and Sollux, are, in fact, trustworthy demons, I don’t want to take the risk of somebody getting hurt.”

“How about this, Terezi and I meet you girls in front of the warehouse, we stock up, and then we hunt down John and the Vriska bitch.”

“That sounds good. We’re lucky that the werewolves that invaded the warehouse were at least warded off a bit by Jade. Otherwise, they would have made off with all our supplies and Makara.”

“They got away with Makara?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Ugh, based on some stories Terezi’s told me, that’s not exactly a favorable situation.”

“I’m trusting you think this demon girl is safe.”

“I know it, Rose. She’s chill, trust me.”

“Whatever,” you said, “I’ll see you in a few. Alright?”

“Catch ya on the flip side.”

After hanging up on Dave, you realized how imperative it was what you go and find the boys. They couldn’t take care of themselves, apparently. And you had momentarily forgotten about Jack Noir being back. The stress was starting to come back in your gut, twisting your insides. You worried that John could be dead, or worse.

After standing there stressed, you decided to go wake up Jade, who was stark naked in your bed.

You really hoped that her love was real, because you wanted to do this again.

You wanted to do this a lot more.

“Hey.” you nudged her resting head lightly. Jades bright green eyes began to flicker open and focus on you.

“Hey,” she said, propping her body up, “how long was I out?”

“About an hour,” you chuckled, “and it’s only nine.”

“So why did you wake me up?” she said, half light hearted, half annoyed.

“I need to meet up with Dave and Terezi. John hasn’t been home in a few hours and I’m worried.”

“Why the hell did we let him face a powerful demon without backup, again?” she snapped. You smiled, realizing that the Jade you knew was still there underneath the papery skin and canine teeth.

“Are you okay, though? I mean, werewolf transformations are rarely light on the body.”

“I can feel my senses more attoned. If you could whisper a bit, that’d be a real treat,” she said, mentioning towards her pointed ears, “that could at least help us find John, right?”

“I'm going to leave you here,” you laid a hand on her bare hip, “I'll leave you with the phone, okay?”

"I think I'll live. Can you provide me with a gun at least?" 

"Sure, but only if you put some clothes on."

“So bossy.” she teased.

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and things were not looking up for you at the moment. After poking fun at Rose, the situation really started to sink in. John was missing, and Jade had been turned into a werewolf. Did you say goodbye to her before you got kidnapped? You felt like you should have said something. Leave it to them to loose John when you’re gone.

“Hey, Terezi?” you addressed the demon sprawled across the couch, playing Ace Attorney on Karkats’ Nintendo. You briefly wondered how she played if she was blind.

“What’s up,” her eyes didn’t leave the game, even though she didn’t need them to play.

“I’m leaving. John apparently went after Vriska to kill her. He hasn’t come back in around three hours, and Rose started to get all worried.”

“Jack Noir’s in town, I don’t want you to go alone," she replied, "the last thing we need is more casualties."

“Fair enough. You wanna come with?”

“Sure,” she closed the console and turned to Karkat, as if to ask if she could leave.

“Oh, and Gamzee isn’t imprisoned anymore.” you blurted out.

Terezi froze, unable to say the sentence she wanted.

“Are you kidding me?” She said, her voice on the verge of being raised, “It was Tavros, I just know it.”

“My friend got turned into a werewolf, so yeah, I’m guessing it is.” you said, arms crossed.

“I told him not to go after him,” Terezi stood up, “what if Gamzee comes after me? What if he goes after one of you guys, or teams up with Noir...”

Karkat stood up to reassure her, mainly by stroking her face. You wanted to hug her as well, but you assumed the face-stroking was a weird demon thing.

“It’ll be okay,” Karkat said, releasing his grip.

“I’m going after him,” Terezi said.

“No, you’re helping to find Vriska.” Karkat said, “Nobody knows her better than you.”

“I know Gamzee perfectly well. I know his patterns and his disgusting juggalo smell...”

“Hey,” you stepped towards her, “you can just leave town with these guys.”

“Are you serious?” she gave you another one of those smiles lined with shark teeth, “Three criminals roaming the streets, and it’s only nine? You clearly underestimate me.”

“Terezi...” Karkat mumbled.

“What? Are you going to tell me not to stop them?”

“Just go, bring your weapons, and please, please, stay safe,” Karkat said, a mix of frustration and genuine concern, “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Aw...” Terezi leaned her face near his, and you thought for a minute that she would kiss him. She licked him with her greyish tongue instead, “I’ll stay safe for you, okay?”

“I’m going to call somebody to help take care of Gamzee,” Karkat said while taking out his cell, “We need backup, strong backup.” he dialed a number and let it ring.

“Hey, are you there, Equius?”

Silence.

“Good. Is being strong still your thing?”

Terezi looked mortified.

“Alright, you sweaty asshole, I got a job for you.”

\----------

Gamzee Makara woke up in a comfortable bed, for a change, and Tavros was quick to assist him.

“Hey! You’re up!”

Gamzee rubbed his head in an attempt to wake himself up.

“Look, I got you some more sopor, if you wanted, and a sandwich.” Tavros knew perfectly well of the liquor strong enough to intoxicate demons, and Gamzee was no stranger to it either. He assumed they were above the bar, again.

“Have you heard about Noir?” Tavros asked. Gamzee didn’t answer, only smiled and nodded.

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah?” Gamzees words were slurred as he downed the sopor bottle.

“Why did they capture you?”

“They said it was because I was a wanted on accounts of murder.” he said, voice garbled by the liquid drug.

“Well, that’s understandable,” Tavros said.

“They killed my lusus, you know,” he said, “I know they did. Otherwise it would have come for me. It only cares when I’m about to die, and I came pretty close back there.”

“That’s true.” Tavros said, offering him a water, “I took out one of them, did you see?”

“She put up a good motherfucking fight, too.” Gamzee said, the dragging returning to his words. He barely even took a second glance at the glass of water.

“She almost had me there.”

Gamzee laughed, thinking back to how Tavros had hit the huntress to the ground onto the warehouse floor with a swipe of his claws. She had collapsed to the ground.

“I turned her, you know.” Tavros said, smiling.

“You did what?” Gamzee stared at him, horrified.

“I turned one of the hunters!” Tavros smiled, “Isn’t it awesome?”

“Tav, bro, I love you and all, but that was one flip-shit bad idea.”

“Why?”

“Hunters already got their mad grudge on for me, imagine what they’re going to do when they find you?”

“What did you do to piss them off, anyway?”

Gamzee didn’t respond.

“Did you kill one of them?” Tavros grabbed Gamzee by the shirt, “Because that doesn’t make you any better than me.”

“That’s not important right now. We gotta ditch town, stay low for a while.”

“Gamzee, if you killed one of them, then that makes you a bad person, right?”

More silence.

“...I know your impulses are hard to control sometimes, but if you talked to me about it, we could work something out.”

“I’m going to get more sopor. I’ll be back,” Gamzee said, standing up and tossing the bottle back on the bed.

“But that was the...” the door slammed, “last bottle.” Tavros said, defeated. He should have just killed the hunter girl then. He would have been proud of him if he did.

His phone began ringing, and he picked up.

“Hey there dork.” a condescending voice rang out.

“What do you want, Vriska.”

“I had to ditch a newbie in an alleyway, and now I have an entire corpse to share.”

“What’s your point.”

“My point is meet me on the rooftop now or you’ll be sorry.”

“I can’t get to the roof,” Tavros mumbled, “I’m paralyzed.”

“What’s that? You can’t climb the ladder to the roof?” she mocked, “Deal with it.”

Vriska balanced her spidery legs on the roof, dangling her human-esque legs off the edge. Her multiple teeth were numbly chewing at a dismembered leg. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tavros crawling to the roof.

“Pathetic.” she remarked, trying to suppress a laugh. She shifted her face back to its casual form, and lifted herself up on her spider legs.

“It’s your fault...” he said under his breath.

“Here,” Vriska tossed the other arm to him, “eat up. We have a lot of work to do.”

“I’m not helping you,” he said

“Excuse me?” Vriskas fanged smile fell, “Are we going to have a problem here?”

“Gamzee and I need to ditch town,” he explained, “the hunters are probably going to want him back, and they’ll want revenge on me for turning one of them.”

“Well, I’m glad you finally are thinking strategically.”

“Thank you,” Tavros’s face lit up.

“You’re just doing a god awful job at it.”

“Oh.”

“Your plan is to run away like a coward instead of standing your ground?”

“It’s better than dying horribly.We can live forever, they’re going to die eventually.”

“That’s a great idea! Why face any of our problems when we can just outlive the enemy! Why try to put up resistance against anything?” Vriska shouted, her feet now on the ground, “You’re pathetic, Tavros, and you know it,” she kicked his legs, laying useless on the ground, “I turned a hunter to a demon tonight, and I’m not running away. I’m going to face his pissed off hunter friends, and I’m not going to apologize for making him more powerful.

“Why would you make him more powerful?”

“Because there’s a war coming, Tavros. The strongest will need to come forward, and the weak...” she kicked at Tavros’ other leg, “they’ll be exterminated.”

“You’re insane.”

“And you’re sad.”

“I can at least stand.”

“No, you can’t,” Vriska scoffed

“Watch for yourself,” Tavros began to shift his body to his werewolf form, dark forms surrounding his body and lifting him off the ground.

His legs were canine, ripping his pants and ending in wolf-like claws. His arms extended into clawed hands, ready to rip into others.

“So, this is what you looked like when you stormed the warehouse?” Vriska tilted her head, “No wonder you defeated the hunter girl so quickly.”

“How did you know about that?”

“Obviously I was listening in on your conversation with your boy toy.”

“Obviously.”

“So, now that you’re not paralyzed anymore, you know what has to happen, right?” she took a few steps back.

“Do I need to fight you again?”

“Correct,” she smiled.

“Why?”

“To prove yourself, mainly. You’ve been useless for the past two months, I want to see you do something.”

Tavros scowled, and looked down at the legs he now possessed.

“Okay,” he scowled, “I’m gonna take you down, bitch.”

“Great, I’d love to see you try.”

Tavros charged full speed at her, claws fully extended, ready to dig into her flesh.

In the flash of a moment, Vriska had his hand in hers. She curled her hand into a fist, successfully hearing the bones in his hand snap as if they were cracking into pieces.

Tavros screamed bloody murder, clutching his hand in pain.

“That’ll show you,” Vriska said. One of her arachnid legs smashed him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

“Mess with me again, and you’ll get worse,” she said as she knelt next to him. She swung another punch at his nose, and he was out cold.


	11. Orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE! The next is coming today!  
> I'm sorry this has been taking so long  
> I was about to write a potterstuck au but I realized I need to finish this au first (I really am so close to the climax here god damn)

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and it is nearly twelve at the motherfucking night. Jade and you decided that a coffee break was more than needed. Many of the community-run coffee shops, unfortunately, had something called a "closing time", so you had to settle for the nearest McDonalds. 

Jade dug her claws into her black coffee, "Do you want to call Dave and tell him to meet us here?" 

You considered the idea, "Fine. Do you know how many phone minutes we've been wasting on this night alone?"

"I thought we had a decent phone plan."

"Not for my phone we don't." 

"I thought we had a family plan?"

"We're not related."

Jade gave you a meaningful stare.

"Fine, I'll send him a message," you took out your phone and sent Dave a message. 

"We're at the nearest McDonalds. Want anything?"

Not three seconds later the phone dinged again.

"You get me apple flavored coffee or so help me god."

"Dave, it's a Mcdonalds not a fucking Starbucks. I'll get you a mocha or something."

 "Fine"

You set the phone down and stared at Jade, who had already finished hers, her knee was bouncing rhythmically, her eye mildly twitching.

"Jade, we'll find John, okay?" you put your hand on hers.

"I know, I know," she growled, fangs still pretty visible.

"You've trained him well, he knows what he's doing."

"Jack Noir's still rumored to be in town, Rose, I don't think he knows what he's doing that well."

"Jade, you gotta have some type of trust in him," you glanced towards your packed bag that you had stuffed before you had left. Jade didn't know the nature of what was in there, and frankly, neither did you. You had grabbed miscellaneous stolen demon objects from various hunts that seemed powerful. A white wand, some 8-sided dice, a small white orb, and a small santa statue. You didn't know the significance of any of them, and some of them you just accepted you never would know. Especially the small santa. That was a gift from Roxy, and she said that it was from a really bad drug trip. You didn't pry for details.

The white orb, however, had been an immense help before. You only hoped that it could come in handy again. 

You were scared to find out.

"Rose, I'm scared that we won't make it through the night."

"I know," you had no better response planned, "you wanna get some chicken nuggets before we meet up with Dave?"

"You know it. What kind of stuff did you bring?"

You mentioned towards the bag of random materials and spread them out on the table.

Jade stared at it all, judging each by its usefulness. Her eyes hovered over the white sphere.

"What the hell is this?"

"No idea, I found it on a witch hunt of some kind with Dave one time." 

"This says weird witch shit all over it," she put it down, "just, don't look into it for too long, okay? I've heard stuff about horror terror magic and it is pretty much all bad."

You stayed silent. You had used its horror terror magic before, on that very witch hunt. Dave had promised to say nothing about it, and you trusted him on that. 

It was your backup plan in case things went sour that night. 

 

\--

Your name is Nepeta Lejion, and the night had gone pretty poorly for you so far. 

You had to flee your own damn bar because of police showing up, which was normal usually, but you know you had stashed some of your product in there. Nobody had called yet, but that didn't mean you weren't paranoid.

You couldn't sleep. Sometimes that happened. 

Equius was in the only other bedroom of the house, you decided to pay him a visit.

You opened the door, and his hulking body was not sleeping at all. In fact, he was on the phone with someone.

He hung up and turned towards you.

"The highblood is loose."

"Aww, does that mean no sleep tonight?"

"You may be able to. I've just been hired to go and find him."

"Murderous Jack and a highblood to kill? There's no way you're going to leave me alone, you sillyface." 

Equius stood up, his shoulders broad and determined.

"That's why I'm going to hide you. If there's anyone I can't loose tonight it's you." 

"What?" 

"Go into the vents. Hide, Nepeta."

"No! You could be hurt!" 

Equius held your blue hat in his hands and put it into yours.

"I can take the highblood, but you could be hurt, so run."

You nodded in fear, forcing the heat in your eyes down.

You had confidence in Equius. You knew he could take Gamzee.

So you ran.

 

\---

 


	12. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reunites with the squad, but at what cost?

Your name is John Egbert, and you had nowhere else to go. The flesh taste was still in your mouth, and you wanted to vomit. The meat had slid down your throat practically unchewed. You were disgusted at yourself, and what you were. This was exactly what you were trying to prevent your whole life.

The fangs in your mouth were still pointed. Demon teeth tended to stay pointed, you remember Jade telling you that before. You wanted to rip them out of your mouth. You probably could.

But you were too much of a coward to. You knew it would be too much pain. 

That's how you found yourself in the warehouse. Full of weapons able to kill demons. Weapons able to kill you.

There were smears of blood on the ground, and the Gamzee guy was gone. You guessed that Jade had killed him already and disposed of him. That was a plus. You didn't want anyone to see you like this. 

You found the closest silver bullet clip and shoved it into a gun, fumbling with your hands to get it ready to shoot.

The warehouse door opened, and your heart froze.

Footsteps sounded in doorway, and you didn't dare move. 

"We actually made it!" came an unfamiliar, high pitched voice.

Your instincts kicked in and you tackled the newcomer in the dark, and a scream rang out as a body was under you, at your mercy. Knuckles met your face and you went flying into the wall. You fell to the ground in a slump as the lights were turned on. 

You opened your eyes and a female demon stood in front of you, adjusting her red glasses and smiling in a wide, shark tooth grin.

Great, a demon was in your storage space. Perfect.

In the doorway was Dave himself.

"Dave?" you nearly yelled in panic. But Dave couldn't know what happened to you. He couldn't. 

"Sup. I thought you were dead."

_I'd rather be_. You thought.

"Yeah, I had a run-in with Vriska earlier, but you know how it goes."

"Hm. You get beat by her."

"Yeah, is it obvious?"

"Well, there's blood all over you, so yeah."

You panicked and looked down at yourself. Your meal from the diner had left you covered in blood.

The demon girl gave you a look, but didn't say anything.

"So, this is Terezi, she helped me escape Vriskas garage."

She nodded at you and smiled again at you, this time a little less convincing. You gave her a look back, but she still didn't speak.

"Rose and Jade are coming to meet us here. We're going to have some fun with our enemies tonight," Dave smirked and picked up the bullet magazines you left on the ground.

"So we need a pack for Vriska, and a pack for Jack Noir," you said. You wanted to say a pack for me.

"Nice, spread out these motherfuckers because I'm going to organize a fuckload of guns here," Dave said, matching each clip to its respective gun.

The doors opened up and Rose and Jade walked in, carrying three bags of Mcdonalds. They both froze.

"Guns and Roses! Check out who we found!" Dave shouted. 

Jade ran towards you and flung her arms around you, squeezing your insides.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead," she almost screamed. You noticed her eyes were different, and her hands were hairier.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh..." she fiddled with her hands, "look, it's really not a good time to talk about it..."

"Jade got turned into a werewolf and fucked Rose," Dave didn't look up from his guns.

"DAVE," Jade screamed.

"What?"

"I'm not exactly proud of it."

"Welp," Dave shrugged, "I got some swords you can use to off yourself."

"Not today. These new senses are killer," she smiled. Her teeth were sharper now too. You couldn't even believe what you were hearing.

"Why are you all so calm about this?" you said.

"Seriously, this isn't the first time I've messed up this bad," Jade laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"You really think I don't have a lycanthropy cure? I've been a hunter for my whole life, I know what I'm about."

"There's a cure for lycanthropy?"

"Yeah, I just can't reverse it if I eat human flesh."

"Oh."

"I mean, it'll be a different case if I turned into a demon. That shit is undoable as fuck."

You stayed completely silent and just nodded.

"I mean, it's possible to be a cool demon, like this one," Rose said, and pointed at Terezi. Terezi got the idea and waved back.

"Thanks for getting Dave back," Rose said, "and John, thanks for coming back. I'm guessing it didn't go so well," she mentioned to your blood soaked clothes.

"Yeah..." you laughed nervously, "I bandaged up most of my wounds so far, so you don't really have to worry about that," you couldn't tell them that it wasn't your blood.

"Okay, we have three missions," Jade opened one of the cabinets, "John, Rose, you're finding Jack. Dave, Terezi, and me are going for Gamzee and Vriska."

"We already got a guy on the job of Gamzee," Terezi said, "Well, we don't know how well that's going, but he's still pretty strong."

"That Equius guy?" Jade guessed.

"Yeah."

"Ha, he's probably dead already."

"What?"

"There's no way he's any match against someone of higher status than him. I've met the guy, he's a subordinate."

Terezi scrunched her black lips together, knowing Jade wasn't wrong. Jade smiled and put her hands out in an I'm-probably-right motion.

"So we're going to take on them."

"Why are me and Rose going fighting Jack?"

"I never said fight, I said find," she clattered an assortment of blades on the ground, "you're going to corner him into a demon trap, and then we'll figure out what to do with him."

"That's exactly what we did with Gamzee, and his followers broke him out," Rose said.

"Yeah, but Jack doesn't have friends or followers to break him out. Literally every single demon wants him dead."

"Yeah, about that," Terezi giggled, "Eridans fishy ass was going to work for him."

"Why?" Jade looked disgusted.

"Well, Eridans a coward so I doubt he went through with it," Terezi shrugged, "so I don't think we need to worry about that." 

"Well, good," Jade laughed, "so you guys trap Jack Noir, and we are gonna release some hell on Vriska," she lifted up her favorite rifle and loaded it, "Terezi, you would know where Vriska would be of all people."

"Yeah, she lives above the Veil, we'd find her there," Terezi thought, "Unless she's hunting."

"I saw her hunting earlier when I fought her," you said, "she's in the veil."

"Nice," Rose said, and she didn't pry in further. How were they not catching on? Morons.

"Alright, let's get moving," Jade handed out silver encrusted weapons to everyone. You stare at the silver revolver in your hand. You could pull the trigger right now. Did Jade know that?

"We got some detectors for you, Rose," Jade handed Rose a blood-based demon detector.

"I'll take that," you swiped it from Jade's hands before Rose could grab it. Jade gave you a look, but then went back to handing a gun to Terezi.

Terezi shook her head, "I have terrible aim, I'm blind."

"Do you have a weapon?" Jade asked. Terezi handed Jade her walking cane, topped with a dragon head.

"What is this?"

"Unsheathe it."

Jade pulled at both sides of the cane, revealing two blades.

"Damn, that's awesome. Is it silver?"

"Hell yeah," Terezi gave her a grin and took the cane back.

"You need to hook me up with one of these," Jade laughed, "Alright, we're loaded and ready to go," Jade gave you extra bullets. You looked at your trusty war hammer and picked it up, hooking it to your belt. 

Everyone looked like they were about to go into a warzone. Dave had three swords on his shoulder, due to his reputation of breaking swords too often, and two guns. Jade's entire chest looked like it was made of bullets, with magazines across her chest and a rile and two pistols on her waist. Rose had a satchel of magic and two revolvers, Terezi had her swords, and you had weapons that could kill you in seconds.

Rose lifted up the Mcdonalds bag, "Who needs to fuel up?"

You were ready to serve some demon ass, and hopefully not reveal your own demon ass.

You had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves hands* CLICHES EVERYWHERE AAAAAAAGH  
> And yeah Terezi totes malotes knows about Johns transformation. Dank smelling powers, yo.


End file.
